Time to Time
by flaming-mercedes
Summary: Sabrina and Puck are fighting again. But what happens when a nasty prank, a wrong comeback, and black storms send them 30 years into a fearful future that must be changed. But the question is- Can they change the future if they can't get back to the past?
1. Mud, Comebacks, and Clouds

**Okay, welcome to the first chapter of Time to Time. This story has been waiting since forever to get published and I finally got around to it. Expect an update every Sunday unless I say something different. Now for the professional stuff.**

**A huge thanks goes out to the most wonderfully awesome beta- Funk-tastic. If it wasn't for her this story would still be in a dark corner waiting to be edited. Thank You for making it what it is today.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm. It practically owns me.**

**On with the story! Everyone, I now present to you-**

** Time to Time**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1- Mud, Comebacks, and Clouds**

It was a quiet, sleepy morning in the Grimm house, which had been rebuilt –magically, of course- after the Grimms had escaped from the Book of Everafters.

Two years later, and Granny Relda was still possessed by Mirror. There was less talk of the war now; things seemed to have quieted down for a change. The Scarlet Hand hadn't resurfaced for the majority of this time and was only heard of from Charming -who often complained about the lousy spies they sent every now and then that kept getting captured and eventually… terminated, for lack of any other words that Daphne didn't understand. But goodness and silence can only last so long.

"You idiot!" a certain agitated fourteen year old screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What?" Puck asked in a sickeningly innocent tone.

"Look what you did to me, you _thing_," Sabrina replied, furiously gesturing at her blond hair- that was now coated with grime and muck.

"Did it _to_ you? You're _naturally_ ugly."

"You thought it would be a good idea to put dirt and junk in my hair?" she cried, infuriated that he could act so natural about the fact that there was _dirt in her hair. _Dirt that he'd oh so kindly put there himself.

"I believe there's a slug in there, too," he smirked as she squealed and shook her head while roughly running her hands along her scalp.

"Guys, please don't screa-"

"Do I look like a guy to you?" Sabrina shrieked, swiftly cutting off her younger sister.

"Yes, actually, you do look like a guy. An ugly one," Puck snickered. "It's a disgrace."

"No, I meant just stop fighting. You're scaring Red and it's so annoying. How are you ever gonna get married if you keep acting like you hate each other?" Daphne asked incredulously.

"WE ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED!" Sabrina screamed, tugging at her hair- and then groaning when her fingers stuck in the muddy, tangled mess.

"Ok, ok. Both of you shut up. Mommy has breakfast downstairs and it's green eggs and ham so hurry up before it gets cold," Daphne huffed, exasperatedly. Then she turned away from the two and stomped down the stairs.

Sabrina twisted towards Puck, and waving a hooked finger at the boy, she growled, "When breakfast is over, I swear…"

"Yeah, yeah. Go take a shower. You smell like dog doo," he replied, grinning roguishly.

She gave him her best snarl and lunged for the bathroom- and locked the door. The last thing she wanted was for him to somehow sneak in and play a prank while she was cleaning up his most recent trick. She made it quick for that reason, and when she got downstairs, Puck was already there.

Smirking.

"Good morning sweetie." Veronica said as Henry planted a kiss on his daughters' foreheads.

"Puck, don't eat it all!" Daphne whined as she dug into breakfast, completely ignoring her parents.

Sabrina plopped down at the table and stared at her plate as though the food resting on it was poisonous. Even though Granny was possessed by Mirror, they still wound up eating the same crazy, bizarre, and usually disgusting food that they always had. She examined her ham –which was glistening horridly- and then poked it a few times with her fork before shoving the dish aside.

"Hey pig face, you gonna eat that?" Puck asked, not even waiting for an answer before he dug into Sabrina's uneaten breakfast.

"Who are you calling pig face? Yuck. Can you at least _try _not to be disgusting for like, five seconds?" Sabrina asked her faced scrunched up at the site of Puck's waiting to be chewed food. It didn't help that it was green.

"I don't know. Can_ you_?" Puck asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, would you just shut up?"

"You shut up!" Puck yelped at her -because no one says 'shut up' to a king- before he stupidly added "And you don't mean that I'm ugly 'cause you know I'm not. But I'm telling the honest truth about you, piggy. You could kill all of the Scarlet Hand with your face," he paused dramatically for effect, before gesturing widely at the whole kitchen, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I believe we have found our secret weapon!"

Sabrina felt her eyes sting at that last remark, so she retorted with something that she regretted the second it left her lips.

"I wish you would just go into some dark corner and _die_!"

Everyone was silent, staring at the flushed, angry Sabrina, until Puck said, very solemnly-

"I wish _you_ would die so I wouldn't have to worry about you when you go on your suicidal missions. You are truly a stupid, ugly, unlovable thing."

Henry probably would have said something if he wasn't sputtering his steaming coffee back into the mug as his face distorted in anger. Daphne's forkful of green eggs had frozen inches away from her 'o' shaped lips, and were starting to slide off the fork and into her lap. Veronica was shocked and patting Henry on the back, trying to make him stop coughing and burning his mouth. Red slowly backed her chair out as far away from everyone as possible and let out a small, ignored sob.

Puck's comment hit Sabrina like a thousand bricks to the stomach. She pushed her chair back roughly, ignoring the fact that it tipped over and crashed to the floor, and ran out the door and into the forest. Everyone in the house was quiet.

"I took your morning crap," Henry yelled, startling everyone in the kitchen, "But no more! Now, go get my daughter!"

Daphne quickly ate her last mouthful of green eggs and ham before it plopped onto her lap, where Elvis' head was waiting eagerly. Ham was the closest thing to sausage on the menu and Daphne had just eaten his chance away. Everyone else just stared at Henry, who was pointing at the door and scowling impressively at Puck.

"Ok, ok, no need to get nippy. I'm going," the boy mumbled, standing up and hurrying out the door.

Puck flew through the woods for about ten minutes until he came to a clearing. Before breaking through the tree barrier, he folded his wings and started walking. There she was, huddled under a tree with tears flowing endlessly from her eyes. When she finally looked up and saw him standing before her, she hissed "Go away," as venomously as she could.

"Look I'm gonna get this over with fast, ok? I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said and I hope you didn't mean what you said. So let's get over this and go home where it's safe and warm and -I only say this for your sake- clean. Let's go," he concluded his apology with a huff, and offered a surprisingly clean hand. She took it; he helped her up from the forest floor.

"I take it back," Sabrina said slowly, swallowing her pride. "I did the second it left my mouth."

"Yeah, I just didn't know a better comeback, so I used yours because it was so good. I knew it would hurt you." Puck's green eyes looked gold and sincere in the late morning sunlight; Sabrina couldn't help noticing, and she instantly directed her blue eyes down to the forest floor. What an interesting leaf…

"Alright, let's go," Sabrina said with a shiver, "I bet my dad was close to killing you."

Her comment was interrupted by a thunderous sound. Both teens looked up to see black clouds swirling around the sky coming towards them.

And just like that, they were caught in the eye of a storm.

"Uh-oh," Puck said.

"Uh-oh is an understatement! Puck, what's happening?" Sabrina had to yell over the wind that was whipping her hair around.

"I don't know!" he cried back as the black swirls started lifting them off of the ground.

"Oh my God, I think it's a tornado!" she screeched, remembering the terrible stories about the wrecking winds.

"I don't think so. I've never seen a tornado in Ferryport Landing, and I've lived here for a long time," he assured her.

"I can't see anything!" Sabrina screamed as the wind and dust sent tears running down her cheeks and blurred her vision.

"Sabrina, grab my hand and hold on. We have to stay together, okay?" Puck said as his hand found hers and locked it in a death grip.

"Okay," was the last word she managed before they saw a bright flash and deadly darkness.

* * *

**How did everyone like it? I enjoyed writing it so it's only fair to share. He he, I rhymed.**


	2. Meeting Them

**Hi everyone! Here is Chapter two in my story 'Time to Time'. I'm sorry I couldn't get this up earlier today, but I was out and about. **

**A special thanks goes out for my reviewers-**geekyreader1234,tough chick77, **DangIt**, **and **plaincrazysuckup.** Your reviews were very awesome and encouraging. I would also like to thank those of you who added me to your favorites/alerts list. **

**Thank you to my beta- Funk-tastic, for helping me edit this chapter. It has permission to go into public now because of reading my latest installment.**

** Time to Time**

**

* * *

Chapter 2- Meeting _Them_**

Sabrina hit the very hard ground with a cursory 'thud'. She lay on her stomach and mentally groaned for a few seconds until she remembered about her companion.

"Puck?" she questioned groggily.

"Ow," was his reply. She rose slowly to her knees and crawled over to him, hissing slightly as she did; every move sent shots of fiery pain through her body. Luckily, it was a short distance and she was soon next to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked, cautiously touching his arm. "Can you get up?"

"No. Five more minutes," he mumbled into the leaves.

She giggled lightly, even though it made her ribs hurt. "Are you okay?" she continued.

"Yeah, I just hit the ground kind of hard," he replied. "You?"

"I'm a bit achy, but I don't think anything's broken."

Suddenly, Puck shot bolt upright and fixed his eyes on something behind Sabrina.

"What's wrong?" she asked, not daring to turn around.

"There was a tree there a second ago," he mumbled suspiciously. She spun quickly to wear Puck's gaze was locked on an empty space.

"What? No there wasn't. The storm couldn't have knocked it over without us knowing," the blond girl continued, trying in vain to reassure him… and herself. "And besides, we would've seen it".

"The trees were more tightly packed and green," he continued, looking around and occasionally sniffing the air.

"Maybe we were out for a few minutes," she suggested hopefully, even though she noticed that there were too many differences. Like how the sun wasn't breaking through the trees in golden rays or the chatter of chipmunks and songs of birds had ceased. Puck took note of this too.

"I don't think we are in the same place anymore," he whispered, a frown forming on his face.

"That's cra-" Sabrina started to scoff at him, but she trailed off as she noticed that the forest was far browner and there were no familiar smells- instead of fresh pine, it smelled of smoke.

"What? What! That's not possible! Puck, please tell me-"

She was cut off as he grabbed her arms and pulled her harshly in his direction.

"Look," he muttered hoarsely.

They stared at the tree in front of them. Sticking out of it not a foot from where Sabrina's head had been was a steel tipped arrow.

"I missed? Well, don't worry, there's plenty where that came from," a voice chimed from behind Sabrina and Puck. They spun around quickly, ready to confront the person, but were instead shocked into silence by the girl standing in front of them.

A blond girl who was about their age was staring them down fiercely with bright, angry green eyes. She looked vaguely familiar, but neither Puck nor Sabrina could figure out how.

"Who on earth are _you_?" Sabrina demanded.

"Who am I? Who am I! I am the Princess of Sneaks, Trickster Princess, and the title I'm sure you know me best for- the Princess of Farie."

Sabrina and Puck were silent again as they shared a look. From the girl's outburst and claims of royalty, she seemed a little unhinged.

"You know what makes me_ really_ mad? That you Scarlet Hand members think that you can walk all over us. Well, _let me tell you_! You aren't fooling anybody!" She cried the last bit so ferociously that Sabrina and Puck stumbled back a little.

And then the mysterious blond took a good long look at their faces, before her jaw dropped in shock.

With a wild little gasp she grabbed Sabrina and Puck by their wrists and dragged them into the trees.

"Why are you here? Has something happened? What are you doing?" the questions spilled out of her mouth in a jumbled mess.

In one quick movement, Puck had himself and Sabrina freed from her grasp and his fists ready.

To say that the girl was surprised would have been an understatement. She was not only taken aback, but also looked a tad furious.

"Now, what makes you think that we would _willingly_ go along with someone who's obviously mentally unstable? Do we look _that _stupid?" Puck challenged.

The girl's eyes and nostrils flared and in one swift motion she had taken a knife from her sneakers, thrown it, and got the edge of Puck's shirt stabbed into the tree. He gulped -even though his eyes were still burning at the girl- while Sabrina looked on in horror.

"And yes, before you ask, I did miss on purpose. I would be stupid to do otherwise. Now come with me now or something horrible will happen. I need to get you two to safety," the girl hissed.

Puck let out a sardonic chuckle. "And why would I trust you? You just threw a knife at me. I don't even know you!".

"Let's not forget how she almost shish-kabobbed my _head. _Who are you, anyway?"

"You'll find out, but you have to come with me. Everyone's life depends on it. Mine, my little sister's, and my brother's. Not to mention everyone you've saved," she said in a frantic whisper, reaching forward and pulling out the knife that had Puck pinned to the tree.

"You are obviously insane," Puck told her, shaking his head.

"I might be, but all the best people are. I don't mean much harm. "

"Yeah, except that you seem to be carrying a truckload of sharp, stabby things," Sabrina countered.

"I have to. These woods aren't safe."

"Hmph. You're telling me," Puck snorted. "Do you even have a name?"

"My name is Hope," she told him as she started to walk in towards the edge of the woods.

"Sabrina," Sabrina offered to the girl, "And he's-"

"Puck. I know," the girl finished for Sabrina.

"How on earth do you know that?"

"Because. I just do."

"Wait, wait. Hope, right? Is Charming your last name?" Puck asked curiously, thinking she might be related.

"No...thank God. But all that can wait. We really need to go. It's not safe here. Please?" Hope held a dirty hand towards Sabrina, her eyes suddenly very terrified and pleading.

"Sabrina, I don't think this is a good idea..." Puck started, but it was already too late. Sabrina had grabbed Hope's hand and gasped at the shock that went through her body. This girl wasn't just mysterious. She was magical.

"What kind of everafter are you?" Sabrina asked.

"Um... I'm half everafter. My mom is human." Hope said, and then white wings almost as big as Puck's popped out of her back.

"Hey! That's not fair! You got white wings and I get pink? How did _that _happen?" Puck whined.

"It's because I'm cooler," Hope snarked as she started guiding Sabrina and Puck through the forest. "We have about three miles to walk."

"Um... you two have wings, and I could hitch a ride with Puck. Can't we fly?" Sabrina asked.

"We could, but I figured... _Puck _would get pretty tired doing that." It was odd, how Hope paused before saying Puck; it was as though that was the _last_ name she would consider calling him. And she was smirking, like she somehow _knew _that they wouldn't stay on the ground for much longer.

And it turned out that she was right, because not two minutes Puck griped, "Are we almost there?"

"Not even close," Hope answered, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok. We're flying the rest of the way," he stated, and then he grabbed Sabrina and rose up into the air. Hope joined the two and darted in front of them, leading. They were making good time, too, until the girl inexplicably ducked down under the treetops, and Puck and Sabrina lost sight of her.

"Hope!" Sabrina and Puck yelped simultaneously.

"Hush!" she hissed- she was right behind them. "Get down! Get down!"

Puck landed lightly on the ground and set Sabrina down. Hope landed a few feet away.

"What was that all about?" Sabrina asked.

"Dragons. They were in the sky trying to spot me. They know I've been on the run," Hope mumbled the last bit.

"On the run? You mean you ran away?" Puck asked.

"Of course not. I would never do that. It's just there was this mission but my parents didn't want me to do it because I would have had to leave the camp. I wanted to, so a few days ago I went out. I just went a little too far and had to sleep in this old apartment. But then it started raining, so I couldn't get back," she explained.

"What was the mission?"

"I was supposed to fly over the trees and try to see if there were any Scarlet Hand members surrounding the camp and what their location is. I kind of wanted to see some more of Ferryport Landing though, so I went further".

"Oh. Will your parents be mad?" Sabrina questioned.

"I don't know. Probably not since, I wasn't gone long and I might be saving the world right now," Hope gestured to the pair.

"Hey look, that's the fort," she continued, walking briskly and pointing to a rundown looking set of tents and buildings with a high, brick wall surrounding it. "We made really good time flying so we only have little left to walk. Hurry, I think the dragons are on our scent."

Sabrina and Puck shared a look, and started walking with her.

Once they got to the gate, Hope whispered some sort of incantation under her breath and knocked seven times. The gate suddenly grew eyes and a mouth. It opened its mouth to speak-

"Hope! Where have you been? Everyone's been worried. They were about to send out a search party!"

"I'm sorry, I guess. Are my parents' home?" Hope asked.

"Yes, but they were about to go look for you. Your brother ran perimeter earlier with the idea that maybe you were still hanging around, but he came up blank!" the gate scolded. "You'd better get inside before they take off."

"Okay, okay. Thanks," Hope muttered, and then the wooden gate opened slightly to allow the three teens in.

As they started walking, Sabrina noticed new everafters and old. She saw Charming ordering troops around and Snow White by his side.

"Hope!" a shrill voice screamed.

"Desty," Hope replied excitedly as a little girl with bouncy steps and reddish brown curls seemed to appear out of nowhere and launch herself at Hope. The two embraced like Sabrina would embrace Daphne. Sabrina suddenly felt struck; she really missed her little sister.

"Hope, what happened?" the little girl said slowly as she looked Sabrina and Puck over with wide, green eyes. She was oddly adorable.

"I'm not su-" Hope started to say before getting cut off by another voice. A deeper, male voice.

"Hope, what on _earth _were you thinking?" reprimanded a boy -more like an adultager (a word Daphne had made up for people who were almost adults, but not quite) who was tall and blond and blue eyed. "You could have gotten killed!"

"Oh, shut up Sam. You know I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Hope said. "Besides, where's the 'I'm so glad you're ok, Hope' or at least a simple 'hello'?"

Sam shook his head and folded his arms over his chest.

"So I'm curious to know, Hope, who'd you drag home with you this time?" he pushed past Hope and his jaw dropped upon seeing Puck and Sabrina. Puck grinned-pleased that the random person was surprised to see him- while Sabrina fidgeted under the attention. His tan face paled considerably.

"Wha...whaa... WHAT DID YOU DO!" he cried at Hope.

"Nothing, you idiot!" she yelled back.

"Sam and Hope always do this. He protects her. It's his job after all, being our big brother and everything," the little girl explained to Sabrina and Puck while Sam and Hope continued bickering.

"Oh. What's your name?" Sabrina asked.

"Destiny, but everyone calls me Desty."

"Oh, that's a cute name." Sabrina commented. "You remind me of my little sister."

"I've been told _that _before." Sabrina's face screwed up into confusion. Desty was smiling, obviously pleased that they had gotten stumped.

"Do you know something?" Puck asked suspiciously.

"Of course I know something. I'm seven- almost eight- and I have been reading since I was five. I think if I know anything it's going to be something," she replied matter of fact-ly, and while Puck and Sabrina tried to figure out what she meant someone else joined them.

"Well look who's finally come back," sneered a tall, thin boy with porcelain skin and silky black hair to Hope, breaking her and Sam's bickering. "It's like you were never even gone."

"Oh, Xavier, I had no idea you missed me so much," Hope said in a mock voice.

He made a disgusted face and muttered something that sounded like "Yeah right" under his breath. Then he clearly said, "You caused chaos in the camp while you were gone"

"How could I cause chaos if I wasn't even here?" she smirked. Her smirk was something that made you know you had lost. She was pure confidence.

"Hush up, you little witch! My father has been extremely unpleased. I'm sure you'll be hearing from him soon."

"And you're what? His toady? Like father, like son," Hope smirked, causing Sam to snort with amusement.

Xavier rolled his eyes dramatically, and then, as if he had just noticed, the teen asked, "Who are they?" nodding towards Sabrina and Puck.

"Who do they look like?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"They... Hope... Sabrina and Puck?" Xavier stuttered, reality finally dawning on him.

"No shit, Sherlock." Sam said causing Sabrina to laugh and Puck to get mildly jealous. This Sam guy seemed to be trying to impress Sabrina.

"Look, I don't know who you people are but we need to get back. Our family knows we went out and I'm sure they're all searching, so if you want to stay alive you should let us go."

Everyone was silent after Puck's speech. Until Sam and Hope started laughing, that is.

"God, we're not letting you go _because_ we want to stay alive" Sam explained while everyone except Puck joined in laughing. Even Sabrina.

To say Puck was in a bad mood put it mildly, because he then lunged at Sam and pinned him to the ground.

"Tell us where we are now," Puck hissed. To his utter astonishment, though, everyone except him and Sabrina kept laughing. Sam slid from Pucks hold, stood up, and said with all seriousness, "It's not safe out there, for anyone. Especially not you."

"We can take care of ourselves," Sabrina said, offended.

"Oh trust me, we know," Xavier said with another eye roll.

"Shut up Xavier," Hope told him.

"Who are you, anyway?" Sabrina asked.

"Xavier" he replied "Hope just said that."

"I think they meant 'what Everafter are you', right?" Desty clarified. Sabrina nodded.

"Me? I'm Prince Xavier Charming," Xavier said proudly.

"Not really all that charming, though," Hope muttered.

"Snow finally married Charming?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, but Xavier's more like his dad than Snow," Hope said as she smiled sweetly at Xavier.

As if on cue, Snow White walked into the group. "Hope!" she squealed delightedly. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but we've got a major problem" Hope stepped aside, showing Sabrina and Puck. Snow White gasped, and started, "Where are your par-"

"Sabrina and Puck. Older of course. That's what you meant. They don't know she's home," Sam interrupted. Snow got the message and Sam gave Hope a look. It said- don't spill the beans, sister. She nodded. But apparently Desty didn't get the message.

"Oh, you mean mommy and daddy? They were in the tent with Charming," Sam and Hope had tried to stop her from running her mouth, but they were too late. Far too late.

"WHAT!" Puck shouted. "YOU'RE OUR KIDS?"

* * *

**Shocker. =D. We have met an exciting bunch, huh? Next chapter starts the action, which is personally when I'm most excited. Reviews are appreciated, of course. Thanks for reading! **


	3. The Wrong Place at the Wrong Time

**Hello my fellow Sisters Grimm fans. How's everyone doing? I'm really pleased with the amount of reviews I got and you all seem to like the story so far which is awesome encouragement.**

**Thanks to:**lizalot, MarG Z, Giselle, geekyreader1234, plaincrazysuckup, TheTricksterRuler4Ever, obssesedBookReaders, KENDRA1212.

**Special thanks to DangItPopsicle who helped me with this chapter and ideas.**

** It was posed to me that there was another story that Time to Time seemed to be taking similarity to. I didn't want to leave this concern unanswered so I read the other fic (thank you Kendra1212) and through out the first 2 chapters I could see where people were getting the similar feeling from but as I continued I realized that mine is much different. I think the thing was that I made Sabrina and Puck's daughter Hope. I actually had Hope as Desty's middle name and originally the name was Sky. But then after consulting with some friends we decided to change it for fear of making Hope/Sky too Mary sue-ish. That is where the name Hope was originated for me. **

** The next concern was Xavier and Hope having a love relationship. Hope and Charming's son form a couple in the other fanfic and you seemed worried that it might happen. I can honestly say that I am not planning on making them into an 'item'. There may be a little fluff but not much. They also don't hate each other. Hope is simply sarcastic and is that way to everyone. Hope and Xavier are friends but I'm not planning on going into extreme boyfriend and girlfriend. This fic is about Sabrina and Puck going into the future and meeting the hardships that must be changed. I will probably add some cute moments between them because there are appropriate times but I plan on this being action, adventure, slight humor, and slight romance. I would also like to remind everyone that Sabrina and Puck are fourteen and so is Hope (everyone's ages are explained in this chapter) so I don't think any relationship should be serious. Puck is still rather immature and I don't want to speed anything up. **

** Lastly, I have had this idea in my head since I read book five. I then wrote it down and-after getting persuaded- I got an account on fanfiction and uploaded it. I thought it was a cool idea for Puck and Sabrina to meet their future kids and see what they go through. I think my interpretation of how everything would result in this future time is much different also. There are characters that will not be met until later chapters. There is a mystery of madness that will be posed. There will be the everlasting question of 'How will Sabrina and Puck get back to their time?' and 'What was used to transport them through time?'. There are old characters that will be in chapters-some for better. Some for worse- and bring trouble to this future time. I plan on making the anxiety level for this story high. Like said I will update every Sunday (I'm trying to get it up before night) unless for some reason that is not an option. My goal is to give Sisters Grimm fans a way that they can picture the future for their favorite characters. **

** I hope that for those of you who were worried you think I handled this situation well and will see the strong differences too. In my opinion this chapter seems to be the turning point of this story and is when the true adventure starts. Thank you!**

**Now that the professional stuff is over I will let you read Chapter three. This chapters name is long but suitable.**

**Time to Time  
**

**

* * *

** ** Chapter 3- Being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Literally.**

"Um... No. The only one here who's technically a kid is Desty. Sam and I are really quite mature. We're like, adults," Hope said. There was an obscene smirk plastered on her face. No, no, that was wrong; _Puck's_ obscene smirk was plastered on her face.

Honestly? Sabrina had known on the inside -from the first time she'd seen Hope she had known that the girl was related somehow. Sabrina was surprised that Puck hadn't realized it too.

Sabrina just didn't want to face it and when she met Sam and Desty she made up excuses, out ruling the three siblings as her own children.

Sam looked so much like Uncle Jake so he was easily ruled as her uncle and someone with really blue eyes' son. Desty looked so much like Daphne with her heart shaped face and perky attitude.

Then Sabrina's gaze landed on Hope. She could practically see an aura of confidence and sarcasm surrounding her. The way she smirked whenever she wanted and had snapback remarks practically flowing from her mouth. The way she acted like she would kick anyone's butt anytime of the day.

Everything about her screamed Puck.

Even so, Sabrina noticed some of herself mixed in as well. The way Hope laughed. The way she would bite her lip in confusion and then stop, not wanting to look weak. The way she immediately took charge and told people off without a second thought. Hope wouldn't stand for anything without leaving a comment.

Just like Sabrina.

And their eyes. Sam, Hope and Desty's eyes were the biggest giveaways of all -they were an almost perfect blend of Sabrina and Puck.

"What... how old are you?" Sabrina whispered as she closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath.

"I'm fourteen, Sam's seventeen, and Desty's seven," Hope answered as Snow White scurried away to the mess tent to tell the news of the young leaders traveling to the future, and of Hope's returning.

"Almost eight!" Desty chirped excitedly.

"Whoa... Seventeen. How old am I?" Sabrina wondered out loud.

"You're probably fourteen, right?" Xavier guessed with a curious glance up and down her body. Puck's eyes narrowed at him checking Sabrina out.

"She meant in this time, smart one," Hope said with an eye roll. "You're fourty one, but you don't look a day over twenty five. Cool, huh?"

"How the heck does that work?"

"Well, for starts, my dad's a _fairy_. Fairies are the most magical everafters ever. He is also the _King_ of Faerie so that means he's the ruler of a whole kingdom. That's, like, double the magic and power. The King of Faerie inherits different magic then other normal fairies. It's amazing. My mom is the queen now, and my dad can't have his queen grow old and die, so he pretty much _gives _my mom immortality. Or at least he gives her something. Anyway, my dad holds more magic then anyone. Fairies practically vibrate with magic."

When Hope was finished with her explanation, Puck puffed up his chest with pride from being so magical.

Sabrina was starting to get the gist of everything and one quick glance at Puck told her he was processing things a little more slowly but was smiling all the same.

'There goes his ego,' Sabrina griped inwardly.

And then… she suddenly considered something that must have put a huge kink in her and Puck's relationship. If he was almost pure magic then what would that have done to her addiction?

"What about my addiction?" she asked quietly. "How does all that magic not affect it?"

"Well -from what I know- it did" Hope said, looking down at the dirt ground. "Just being near my dad after you were married, made you like, high. You started picking up wands and intense magical things. And before Sam was born, I guess you went like, insane. Apparently, you got this really powerful, magical orb that totally sent you off the edge. They had you locked up here and made my dad stay away. One day you escaped or something, and you had so much magic in your system that you could go up to everafters and with one touch all their magic would be sucked dry. They would just drop dead. This was really helpful in killing off members of the Scarlet Hand, but you started getting so blind with magic that you kind of turned on the camp. It got really bad," Hope stopped as she saw tears threatening to spill out of Sabrina's eyes. Her mother almost never cried. Ever. Only when she was in immense pain or someone near to the family died battling. It was a little scary.

"I'm a murderer?" Sabrina breathed, her voice cracking from trying to hold in her tears.

"No you aren't," Hope said nervously while tentatively reaching forward to pat Sabrina's shoulder. "You killed a bunch of Scarlet Hand people which was good. You only killed like, ten of the people who were trying to protect you."

Sabrina's eyes widened at what Hope had thought were comforting words.

"Ten?" Sabrina asked as the tears spilled onto her cheeks. Puck and Xavier stood to the side hating the touchy moment. One emotional breakdown was enough for Puck for one day. Desty looked puzzled and took great interest in her coat zipper. Sam shot Hope a look that said-'you aren't helping, so get lost'. Hope replied by sticking out her tongue and turning back to her younger mother.

"It wasn't that bad," Sam assured Sabrina. "All of that happened in less than a year. My dad eventually got you to snap out of it. It was kind of like a spell was on you and people just had to get close enough to make you lose it. After that you were fine. You still are, you're just more careful around magical items."

"What happened to that thing? The one that set me off in the first place?" Sabrina asked, trying to calm down.

"The orb?" After a quick nod from Sabrina, Hope continued, "I heard it was destroyed. But I guess you can't destroy things that contain that much magic so it was hidden… in a random place in time."

"So to find it you would have to go through time and scrounge the earth to find it?" Puck asked with wide eyes.

"Um… yeah, sure?" Hope guessed. Sabrina was surprised Puck was actually caring. He had seemed to not care one bit about the whole 'evil Sabrina thing'.

"Awesome" he responded. Then Hope smiled. The happiness made Sabrina's eyes start to water all over again. This future place seemed so gloom and doom. Not a place for a fourteen year girl to smile in.

"Yeah," Sam said awkwardly after a moment of silence had fallen.

"Ugh, this sucks" Sabrina said, wiping her face on her shirt. Everyone looked puzzled that she had broken the happy mood with such an unexpected comment. "My addiction" she clarified.

"Yeah, you're telling us" Hope huffed. "Because we are half you, Sam and I are addicted to magic too. We can use it but we shouldn't. It isn't as bad for us since we already are magical, but still. Desty is the only one who can use magic without freaking out, and she's barely potty trained!"

"Hey!" the little girl complained, nose scrunched up angrily.

"I'm kidding, she's been bathroom enabled since age two. I'm just saying it isn't fair," Hope explained. She gave Desty's head a playful nudge with her elbow which Desty made a hearty attempt to bite off.

"Stop it Desty," Hope told her little sister half-heartedly, but then she looked back to Sabrina. "Anyway, long story short you are a little bit everafter. You can die just as easily as any human, and you don't have anything special powers except having control over your aging. I mean, you're special," Hope said, adding a little grin, "Just not _especially _special like us. Of course that's all you need though, because if you grew old and saggy it would be horrible not having you."

"Speaking of parents and old, I'm surprised mom and dad haven't come out here yet. They've got to know that you're here by now, Hope. Them too," Sam said, gesturing to Puck and Sabrina.

"Oh, we know you're back."

All of the kids looked up just in time to see older Puck jump from down from the roof of a cabin, with older Sabrina following.

"Mom! Dad! You guys missed me?" Hope exclaimed, flashing a brilliant grin.

Older Sabrina flashed an equally blinding smile, while her younger self stared in awe. The older Sabrina looked exactly like when she had visited the future with Daphne. She looked at the older version of Puck and her eyes widened -he looked the same as he always had, so devious and full of life, yet somehow more powerful and mature.

"So, Hope, I'm sure it's been the question of the day, but what exactly did you do while you were out?" older Puck asked, grinning hugely as he and his wife wrapped Hope up in a hug.

"Wait. You're not mad at me for going on the mission?" she asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Oh, no, we're furious. But we're glad you're safe," older Sabrina corrected.

"You know, I don't understand why you're mad. I'm saving the world here," Hope mumbled. Sabrina smiled as she watched her older self and her future daughter debate.

"You should have let us know that you were leaving," older Sabrina scolded.

"Uh-huh. Of course, but how did you _not_ know I went on the mission?." Hope asked incredulously. "You should know by now that obeying people isn't one of my strong suits. Besides, I'm saving the world now," she added again with a nod to the younger version of her parents.

"Yep, saving the world. Good job, jelly bean," Sam said with an eye roll.

"Hey, if I wasn't there to save them," -Hope gestured to her younger parents- "You and everyone else would be dead because they would have died."

" Oh, and what a pity that would have been. We can still make arrangements," a guttural voice said from above. Flying in the sky about two hundred yards up was a black dragon with an orange belly and a spiky tail. It growled fiercely and let out an earth quaking roar.

"The Scarlet Hand is attacking! Ready yourselves! Troops!" a man in clunky battle armor and a pointy sword exclaimed as like people ran around getting steel tipped arrows and knives. Sabrina made a mental note to watch the people in this future carefully. There seemed to be more spiky weapons than she would've liked.

"Hope, take Desty and them" -'them' meaning younger Sabrina and Puck- "and get to a safe place!" older Puck yelled as Hope's wings whipped out. She grabbed Desty, and flew low with Puck and Sabrina close behind. Puck kept up with her speed easily but noticed how she was growing quicker at an unsteady pace. It was a bad thing for fairies to do-it messed up their wing stroke pattern and made them slower- yet he did it all the time. But only when he was nervous and trying to lose someone who was on his trail.

Soon, they'd gotten to a small wooden cabin, and once they were inside, Hope gently placed Desty down and told her, "The safest place is upstairs. There are only two rooms off the hallway if you go four floors up. It's pretty secretive so the Scarlet Hand won't find you. Follow me." Hope flew up the winding staircase and once they were on the fourth floor she stopped. She took a left down the hall and through a door. The wood paneling in the room was fairly fresh and smelled of pine. Hope felt along the panels until she said exclaimed, "Aha!"

"What?" Sabrina and Puck asked simultaneously.

Hope pushed hard on one panel and across the room a row of four panels slowly lifted up, revealing a secret staircase.

"Whoa. Awesome, I need this in my room" Puck said.

"Come on. The Scarlet Hand must have seen you so if they come searching stay up here and be quiet. They don't know how to get here. Alright, I've got to go help but stay up here and Desty, please help them understand what's at stake." Hope then started running down the stairs, the panels coming down behind her as Sabrina, Puck, and Desty watched her go.

In the hidden room the three stood in silence and anger. Sabrina looked around the secretive place. How did she always end up being in the wrong place at the wrong time? She was furious when she felt hot tears well up in her eyes. She blinked quickly and breathed in and out slowly. She couldn't cry in front of her seven year old daughter and Puck. Instead, Sabrina looked around at the boring walls with lost emotion. It was dusty and cold in the room. Nothing had a homey touch and there was only one couch in the far corner and even so, it was covered in cob webs.

"Well, let's make the most of this," Puck said, plopping on the couch and putting his feet up and resting his hands behind his head as if he was getting ready for a nap.

"They always do this to me! They train me and train me to fight and then BAM! There's a huge fight out there and I end up stuck in here babysitting you two!" Desty yelled angrily, tears from being left out starting to swim in her eyes.

"Um, excuse me? You're _babysitting _us? Last time I checked you were seven and us fourteen. I think _we_ are babysitting _you,_" Puck said to the little girl, obviously not noticing her incredible glare.

"No one is babysitting me 'cause I'm not a baby! Now, don't you want to fight?" Desty asked while stomping her foot on the ground for emphasis.

"Hell yeah!" Puck whooped.

"Guys, they said we should stay here. Besides, don't you think it would be bad if we happened to get killed?" Sabrina asked, still considering everyone who would die or... not be born if she and Puck were killed.

Desty gave her a blank look that was copied by Puck. Then she said simply, "No, because you won't get killed."

"Oh, I like you. You could totally pass for my kid," Puck told the little girl.

"Really? People say I take after my mom," she laughed.

"You don't pull pranks, right?" Sabrina asked nervously.

"No," Desty said in an odd voice. Sabrina let out a whoosh of relief.

"Wait. You hear that?" Puck pressed himself against the wall on the left of the staircase.

"Yeah, sounds like Scarlet Hand," Desty said quietly. "They must be looking for you."

"Shush. We don't want them to find us," Sabrina hissed nervously.

"Sir, I could have sworn I saw them come here," a gruff, muffled voice stated.

"Third time being wrong, Havoc. We cannot have worthless losers like you on our side. It will simply give us a bad reputation," a disgustingly familiar voice said.

The Sheriff of Nottingham.

"I shan't mistake next time sir," Havoc assured Nottingham.

"Oh no, you shan't, for there won't be a next time for you" then Sabrina, Puck, and Desty heard the slicing of a sword cutting fabric and a scream. Then all was silent, except for the shouts from outside in the camp.

"Leave now," Nottingham commanded and they heard the marching of feet down stairs.

"Man, what a pooh," Desty said bitterly and calmly, as if she always heard people being killed.

"Desty, they might not be all gone. Be quieter, _please_," Sabrina pleaded as Puck nodded in agreement with the little girl.

"Ah, Sabrina, always the cautious one."

The three spun around to see the Sheriff of Nottingham holding a black, round, glowing ball; a sickly smile showing his yellowed teeth, and his dagger out and ready to kill.

* * *

**And the action has started. Hope everyone enjoyed that installment. Thanks again and see you (virtually) next Sunday!**


	4. Death in the Future?

**Okay so what's up people? I'm laughing really hard because today when I checked my story I saw I had gotten another review so I got all excited. Then, when I clicked on the review it said it was from flaming-mercedes. I got this really puzzled look on my face because I never reviewed my own story and it turned out my friend reviewed it while I was logged in (she is a real life friend) and that's what happened. So, that was my laugh for the day.**

**It seemed that everyone really liked the last chapter so I tried to make this one epic. Hope it earns your approval and is review worthy =D.**

**Also, there is a lot of FORE-SHADOWING in this chapter. And by a lot I mean a lot. Anything that may seem confusing is a huge sign screaming "FORE-SHADOW HERE!". Just a heads up...  
**

**I would like to thank my reviewers for their wanting of me to continue this story. It always cheers the soul and gives me inspiration for chapters. So thanks to-**Gabby ST, lizalot, plaincrazysuckup, and, um, I guess flaming-mercedes.

**I'm dedicating this chapter to DangItPopsilcle who has been helping me come up with ideas for this story. She is really awesome and helpful. **

**Okay so at the bottom there is important stuff to read but read this next installment first. Thanks!**

** Time to Time**

**

* * *

Chapter 4-Death in the Future?**

"How did you find us?" Desty asked with saucer-wide eyes. "And get in here?"

"I have my sources and you have your traitors," Nottingham said with an ugly smirk.

"We have traitors? No way! I mean that's like totally impossible. Who would want to ditch us? We are like the coolest people ever! No way! Why would they want to go on your side? We are the ones who will win this war! It's totally impossible for anyone to not think that. It's like they think you will win. Well, nuh uh, mister, you are the los-"

"Shut up, you insolent little brat!" Nottingham spat.

Desty continued her babbling even as Nottingham advanced on her. At first Sabrina didn't understand why the little girl wouldn't stop her mouth, but then she saw Puck inching towards Nottingham's back. Sabrina momentarily felt impressed by the little girl's fighting instincts and great acting skills. But then she saw why Desty was doing this, Puck was slowly stepping closer and closer to Nottingham's back. Without any warning notice, Puck pounced; knocking Nottingham's jagged dagger to the floor and pushing him toward the wall.

"Puck!" Sabrina cried unconsciously even though the fairy boy seemed to have the upper hand.

"Why you!" Nottingham said while struggling for his dagger. Puck was on top and then kept one hand on Nottingham's chest while he quickly glanced around for something to keep Nottingham at bay. Sabrina noticed his gaze and using all her strength, shoved the dirty couch across the wood floor. Puck moved out of the way as the piece of furniture slammed into the ugly man, momentarily blocking him to the wall.

"Come on!" Desty yelled, already rushing down the now open staircase. Somehow she had opened it from the inside but neither Sabrina nor Puck cared how. Although Sabrina felt a curious draw towards Nottingham she ignored it and it faded as she was pulled farther away. They scrammed into the room and Sabrina did her best not to glance in one of the corners where there lay heap of something that she guessed was Havoc . "Don't stop! Just keep going until we knock him off our tail!"

They all but flew down the flights of stairs. Sabrina could hear Nottingham's feet right behind them. He was swearing loudly and she resisted the urge to cover Desty's ears like she would to Daphne. They came to the last floor of the house and burst through the front door- only for Sabrina to stop outside.

"Come on! We've gotta go he's coming!" Desty said, pulling on Sabrina's arm, trying to make her run.

But Sabrina just stared at the horrible sight before her. She had already managed to have gotten lost in the fight and she didn't hear Nottingham anymore. She stared at the many people that were shouting, crying, stabbing, and dying. There were tons of bodies on the ground, some dead and some struggling not to be. She saw Scarlet Hand members among them though not nearly enough. She looked to the sky to see circling dragons killing people with one swap of their tail or paw. It was horror.

Then when she unglued her eyes from the faces taking their last breath she looked at Desty. The little girl's eyes were fixated on a small knife that had been abandoned. Sabrina watched in horror as Desty picked up the knife and-not knowing what she was getting herself into- started randomly thrashing about. She looked happy to be in the fight until a dark, hooded figure towered over her. Sabrina was about to go help when she was cut off.

"It's a Grimm!" she heard someone shout roughly. She whipped around- fists ready- and saw many people with swords raised high above their heads and gut wrenching smiles on their faces. She realized with blunt horror that they -who were heavily armed with weapons and armor- were going to kill her.

'Come on Sabrina, fight!' she told herself, trying to get her blood coursing through her veins. She was used to people calling her 'Grimm' and staring in disgust. What she was not used to were many angry faces with swords raised high trapping her-who had nothing to defend herself with- between the people. Her face kept its strong composure and instead she looked about- though she really didn't want to- for a weapon whom someone dead might have. She came up blank.

Just as one disgusting Everafter let the sword fall to Sabrina's head she was pushed to the mud and while scrambling to get up heard the screech of metal on metal. Then she was roughly pulled up and dragged away behind one of the huts. She started getting her fists ready but let them drop because this person had undoubtedly saved her life. The fight seemed to stay behind them and when once Sabrina got her bearings together she looked up expecting to see a grinning Puck but instead saw a grim face.

"What the hell happened Desty? I thought you had this under control!" Sam yelled at his little sister who had tears pooling in her eyes. He let go of Sabrina as she scrambled to get up right. Saving her had always been Puck's job, so why did this new Sam kid do it?

"I-I d-don't know" Desty replied shakily. Panicked, Sabrina looked around for Puck and let out a breath of relief when she found him panting against a wall, staring intently at her through shocked green eyes.

"Well you should since you were there. I shouldn't have to go saving your butt and theirs" he gestured to Puck and Sabrina. Puck was trying to cut in to say his butt didn't need saving but Sam kept going "because you can't follow simple orders!" by the time he was done Desty was sobbing uncontrollably. Sam didn't apologize though.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, whirling on Puck and Sabrina, his anger catching them off guard.

They could only nod for his fury sort of scared them. Sabrina's head pounded and she ignored the urge to hold her head and ask for an Aspirin. 'This is not the time for a stupid headache when people are dying' she told herself, though her head seemed to pound harder and harder. It was an after-adrenaline rush headache. Something she got often before she would pass out. 'Not the time' she told herself again. It was then that Sabrina had noticed the blood that caked Sam's left shoulder and arm.

"Your arm!" she cried at the disgusting mess.

"It's just a scratch" Sam responded while moving it. Sabrina almost puked at the sight of more blood oozing out of the slice that started at the top of his shoulder and ended above his elbow. It looked deep.

"Yeah a scratch from a rabid animal" Puck put in nonchalantly and earned a heavy glare from Sabrina.

"Where's H-hope?" Desty asked while viciously wiping her face and making an obvious attempt to not stare at her brother's arm, which was hurt because of her thoughtless actions. Sabrina realized that Sam must have saved Desty too. For the little girl had been over powered by the odd hooded figure. One of the Scarlet Hand.

"Right here" Hope said as she folded her wings in and dropped from the sky, landing gracefully with a soft thud. After she finished her landing, Xavier dropped from the roof above. "We just took out two dragons but there's at least four more."

"Any signs of retreating?" Sam asked.

"From us, yeah. Them, not so much" Hope said trying to keep the mood light while Xavier grimly nodded.

"Arm?" Hope asked with an eyebrow raised while staring at Sam's bloody limb for the first time.

"Just a scratch" He mumbled looking down.

"Uh-huh. Sure it is" Hope said in a calm and blown off voice. Then to her sister she said "Desty can I have your coat to rip up into bandages for Sam? You're the only one wearing extra clothing."

"Yeah, yeah sure" she said, eager to do something to help Sam and get back on his good side, shrugging the light fall coat off quickly and handing it to Hope.

"Thanks" Hope said as she pulled a knife out of her shoe and sliced the fuzzy jacket lining. It was a very pretty blue jacket that must have cost a fortune and obviously Desty's favorite, for her eyes were tearing up again. Hope noticed.

"We'll get you a new one" she said as she handed the sliced up coat to Sam. He pressed it to his arm and began wrapping the bandages around his wound. By the time he was done the light blue scraps had turned damp and red with blood.

"I don't need a new jacket." Desty stated trying to sound tough. "I don't get cold anyway."

"Okay, whatever. Sam how did this happen?" Hope asked while tightening her blond pony tail as scraps of chin length hair fell in her face.

"Ask the munchkin" he sneered at Desty, wincing slightly as he maneuvered his arm. "It was her fault. She didn't do as she was told, and therefore almost got herself and mom and dad killed" Desty stared at the ground. Sabrina and Puck shared a long glance. They both were getting sick of the hiding, running, ignoring. They wanted answers to everything and most of all, they wanted to get home. The real home.

"I'm sorry" Desty whispered as more tears slipped down her cheeks. "I just wanted to be helpful"

"Well you weren't, so next time, think before you act" Sam said meanly. Sabrina had to remember not to punch him for being mean to such a sweet, innocent seven year old like Desty. He had saved her and his arm was injured.

"So what's next?" Puck asked, for once not seeming confident and sure.

"I'll tell ya what's next. You're gonna be good little runts and stay put while I kill you" a man-ish thing came out of the shadows, followed by several more. He was the ugliest thing Sabrina and Puck had ever seen. He had yellow eyes and his face seemed permanently in an insane grin. It had bulging biceps and though it looked like a man it had distorted features. It seemed to have an aura of ungodliness surrounding it as if it was the devil's work.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Hope asked a smirk on her face.

"You're not gonna be smile'n when I'm through with you" it said back while spitting on the ground.

"Split!" Sam yelled. Sabrina had no idea what that meant so she looked to Puck. He wasn't sure either until they saw Xavier, Hope, Desty, and Sam run in different directions. Sabrina was going to follow Puck (who followed Sam) when Hope grabbed her roughly and pulled the other way.

"You should come with me. They will split up between you and my dad. Come on!" she said while running quickly through the battle field with her younger mother. Before Sabrina could even worry they met up with Sam and Puck and relief flooded her body.

"We need to get you two away." Sam said while they continued to run. They were running through the battle and several times Puck had pulled Sabrina away from a sword or arrow trying to get her.

"Where to?" Sabrina panted.

"To hiding" Sam and Hope said simultaneously. They glared at each other in annoyance.

"No way, man! I want to fight!" Puck said already popping his wings out.

"Fighting won't get you anywhere. These guys come in endless supplies." Sam said.

"Well, that's not true…" Hope trailed off as she earned a dirty look from her brother. "They send a bunch at a time."

"Where are we running to?" Sabrina asked again.

"I don't know. Just try to ditch these goons" was Sam's reply.

"They aren't very bright" Hope added. Sam's face took on a troubled look that made Sabrina's stomach flip-flop.

"Does anyone know where Jack and Alice are?" he asked, hiding his face. Sabrina and Puck glanced and shrugged as the other two shook their heads. After that a strange silence fell.

The five kept running but Sabrina got tired and slowed down. Her human heart could only take so much sprinting. Sam, Hope, and Puck slowed down too, not wanting her to be behind.

"Um, why are we stopping?" Xavier asked incredulously. "They are right on our tail!"

"My mom's only human" Hope said while Sam nodded in agreement. "Not only that, but she isn't as trained and fit."

Sabrina's mouth dropped while Puck and Xavier laughed silently. Sam sent a disapproving look at his sister who was trying to figure out what she had said wrong.

"Mom, I didn't mean it like-"

"Well, well, well. What've we got here" one of the burly creatures asked. "Did the piggies get tired?"

"I don't know, did you?" Hope asked with a smirk. The funny thing was that Sabrina had seen Puck open his mouth to reply at the same exact time but closed it when Hope took care of the jokes.

"You can run but you can't hide" another one laughed, as if not hearing her. Puck hadn't realized they were backing up until he was firmly pressed against the wall of something. He glanced around anxiously, made sure Sabrina was with him, and came up with no escape. That only meant one thing. It was fighting time.

Just as Puck was about to take charge, Sam stepped in front of his younger parents and Hope, ready to take the fight and protect them. One of the wolves lunged, claws reaching past Sam for Sabrina. She quickly threw her hands up to cover her face but when she felt no impact opened her eyes. Sam was in front of her with his fist still out stretched. On the ground the creature roared in pain as the other ones took on furious looks.

"Naw!" the creature screamed swiping its big, weird paws and narrowly avoiding Puck's face. The others started closing in on the group quickly.

Hope took a stance in front of Sabrina who tried arguing. The young girl shook her head and got a knife out from her shoe. The freaks looked hungrily at the group, deciding how to prepare their feast.

"Hey you fat things!" a shrill voice cut through the air and Sabrina recognized Desty's voice. She was standing about two hundred yards away and making mocking faces. "Hey come get me if you can."

The creatures just stared at Desty before moving back to their real prey. Sabrina and Puck. Probably, Sam, Hope, and Xavier too.

"Alright back to business" one started to say until he was cut off by a howl of pain. He dropped down and the rest looked behind him where a rock hit his head. Apparently hard.

"I said come and get me" Desty growled looking no more like a precious seven year old but more like an angel from hell. Her white wings were unfurled and her eyes shone bright with fury. The creatures were so full of rage that they ran right for her, seeming to not be able to stop. Sabrina watched as the creatures neared the little girl.

"You okay?" Hope came up next to Sabrina with Xavier on her heels.

"Yeah" Puck said "Desty" he pointed to the little girl who was running with the things chasing after her. She seemed to be enjoying herself and doing well until-

"Desty!" all five of the teens screamed. They started running towards her but the little girl had run too far away and they couldn't get there in time. It played out in slow motion in front Sabrina's and the others eyes.

The little girl had been running, a smile on her face, when one of the distorted monsters leaped and caught her shirt making her stumble. Right into Sheriff Nottingham who had seemingly appeared out of no where.

"Well, looks like this attack wasn't wasted after all" he said holding the squirming seven year old. Sabrina noticed the same orb as before clutched in his hands.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Hope screamed. Sam said it too though they were too far away to stop Nottingham.

"Oh, no?" Nottingham chuckled. In the meantime the creatures had gathered around licking their lips in excitement but leaving a clear view for Sabrina, Puck, Sam, Hope, and Xavier to watch what played out next. Knowing they couldn't do anything to stop it.

"So are you saying I can't do this?" Nottingham smiled coldly as he took Desty's little arm in his hands and snapped it. The sound of snapping bones hit the five teens full on and made Sabrina feel sick. The scream that followed was ear piercing and full of pain and agony. It seemed as if the whole camp heard it for everything became quieter. The sounds of war and battle cries dimmed and the only thing in the air was the screams coming from Desty and the violent sobs that racked her body. The five teens were almost to her.

"Oh did that hurt? Good!" Desty screamed once more as Nottingham threw her little broken and bruised body to the muddy ground with such fervor that Sabrina could have sworn she felt the ground shake. Desty laid there in an irregular heap and didn't get up. The air was silent.

"Finish her" Nottingham said to the yellowed eyed animals as he walked away. Sabrina was shocked when her vision became blurred by tears. The world seemed to be left behind and all she could do was stare at the heap on the ground and the monsters towering over it. Were they going to hurt her little seven year old whom she had only known for such a short time? The creatures stood over Desty's body preparing to kill her.

If she wasn't dead already.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not going to lie and say I didn't almost start crying after I wrote that last line. This was a hard chapter to write because of all the emotions and scene changes but I hope you think it was worth time to read. Did anyone else feel sad because I know I did.**

**Hope you all took my hint and FORE-SHADOWED because it is really important. You know, not that all the capital letters didn't tell you that or anything. And it will be explained in time.  
**

**Okay, so important stuff- I may not be able to update next Sunday for I may not have a computer available. I might be able to update this Thursday but that depends on how fast I can get the next chapter done and have it beta-ed. There is a slim chance for it to be up Sunday or Thursday so if it is not then expect an update the following Sunday. Think you all can hold out that long?**

**Again really happy about the amount of reviews and hits so keep it up and can't wait to update next time (whenever that may be)!**


	5. Your cold No I'm not

**I CAN EXPLAIN! Okay, so I can totally explain why I didn't update yesterday. I don't know how many people knew but Saturday night Fanfiction wouldn't let some people log on. Me included. Then Sunday it was all chill until, like 7 p.m. which was when my awesome beta finished polishing this chapter. So I went to log on and update because I was super excited since I couldn't the week before and the site was all 'you can't log in' blah blah blah. **

**So yeah there's my excuse.**

**So... Did anyone miss me? :D**

**That was a rhetorical question... unless your answer is yes. ;D**

**Yeah, this is my fourth time posting this chapter because for some reason it keeps getting messed up. I noticed it left something super important out.**

**So I got a review from Blonde to the brain and I wanted to say a special thanks. The review made me really happy because she said she liked Desty which is awesome because my goal is for my readers to enjoy the fic but also like the characters I bring into. So, Blond to the brain, if you are still reading then thanks for your really encouraging review. :D  
**

**Okay, so it epically messed up the chapter name so just ignore it in that little bar with the chapters and such.  
**

**In other news I**** loved the other reviews I got. I'm very excited that this story keeps climbing in hits and so are my reviews. Shout outs go to-** **Blonde to the brain** , limegreenwordmachine, DangItPopsicle , lizalot, **and** plaincrazysuckup .

**This chapter has a bit of Puckabrina because I know you were all excited so I think this is a fairly good start :D.**

**Okay before I'm told I can't update this I'm going to give you the chapter. Yay!**

**Time to Time**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Your cold. No I'm not. Okay, just a little.  
**

"No!" Sam screamed as he surged forward past the others and leapt onto the creature closest to Desty. He grabbed it and they both went rolling on the ground. Sam managed to jockey for a position on top and punched it senseless until it moved no more.

Meanwhile, Hope and Xavier made their way to Desty. Sabrina gave a frantic, passing glance at the creatures that Sam was beating up. What were they? Sam tackled the next closest one and took it out with a few punches. He continued this pattern until they seemed to thin out.

"Come on!" Puck said as he dragged Sabrina towards the little girl. She looked around for Nottingham but was surprised to not see the masses of fighting people as before. It seemed as if the Scarlet Hand's line was receding.

"Guys, they're retreating!" she said joyfully to her cohorts.

"That's not good," Hope said as she kneeled by her sister, "That means they got what they wanted."

Sabrina's eyes widened as she realized what Hope meant. She looked back to the creatures that Sam, Xavier, and Puck were watching march away with the rest of the Scarlet Hand. Night was falling and she still was in an unsafe place with no questions answered. She started with the first one on her mind.

"Hope-"

"Is she okay?" Sam cut Sabrina off as he kneeled beside Hope.

"I don't know I'm afraid to move her," she whispered. Then her eyes lit up and in one motion she had grabbed a small flute from her pocket and hummed a few notes. Immediately, twinkling lights floated around her.

"Pick Desty up," she said severely to the pixies. They twittered and Sabrina watched in awe as the small creatures easily lifted the unconscious girl.

Then Sam stood up and looked Desty over, tenderly moving her limbs.

"We need to get help," he told Xavier.

Sabrina looked at Puck who was looking through his pockets. She noticed his sweat shirt was ripped and he had shallow scratches up and down his arms.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't find my flute," he frowned and gave up his search, riveting his attention back to Desty.

At that moment everyone seemed to be peering over the teens shoulder's trying to get a sight at the King of Faerie's daughter hurt. People were talking but it was incoherent.

"Move!" a voice boomed through the crowd and people slowly separated as older Puck and Sabrina ran to the center.

"What happened?" they said simultaneously.

"Nottingham," Sabrina looked at her older self and was shocked to see a mask of utter calm on her face. Older Puck had the same composure on as well as he did a survey of Desty's damages.

"How long ago did this happen?" He looked at Sam. Fury was starting to seep through his calm façade; His fists were starting to clench and he looked as if he was about to run after the Scarlet Hand.

"Puck, calm down," older Sabrina said to her husband. At her words, he relaxed slightly. "Sam, take Desty to the medical tent. We will be right on your tail. Hope, you and Xavier take younger me and Puck to medical tent also. First though see if you can find Charming and Snow. Make sure you guys clean up your scratches. After everyone is okay, your dad and I will check the troops."

"Gotcha," Hope responded while walking off with Xavier on her heels. Younger Sabrina hung back along with Puck as they stared at their older selves starting to go. Older Puck looked back at them.

"I know it seems bad, but they didn't do much damage," he said, taking the questions right from Sabrina's mouth. "I swear though, next time I see Nottingham, I will personally slit his throat for what he did to Desty."

Both teens nodded numbly at older Puck's grim face. Then it lightened a bit and he continued, "I can heal most of Desty's cuts and broken bones quickly. She should be okay."

"What do you mean by heal?" Sabrina questioned.

"I'm the King of Faerie. I need to have some special talents." After that confusing line he turned around with a signature grin on his face.

He started walking off but Hope came rushing back. "Hey, I was walking and I looked behind me and you weren't there," she told her younger parents.

"Hope, make sure they aren't alone in the camp. Did you find Charming?" older Puck queried while turning back to them.

"Yeah, they heard and were on their way to the medical tent," she grumbled. "Xavier went with them."

"Okay, I'm going to take a different way to Desty. I'll just fly the perimeter quickly," with that older Puck took to the sky and within seconds was out of sight.

"Come on, let's go make sure Desty's okay," Hope said while tugging on Sabrina and Puck's arm's. She unfurled her white wings and started beating them quickly so she hovered. "It's faster if we fly."

So they flew in silence as Hope led them through the towers of the camp. Sabrina saw that the damage in the camp was not as bad in the air as it was from the ground. In the air she noticed that few homes were in ruins and except for training areas and large spaces their seemed to be minimal damage. She saw people getting up from the ground and others trying to help them. It was a sad sight but also vaguely encouraging, for it seemed that most soldiers were only slightly injured -by the way they were walking around- and she felt almost happy. But then she remembered her youngest daughter and she had to swallow the lump in her throat.

"It's right there," Hope said pointing to an extremely large looking house. They walked up the front steps and Hope reached for the door knob.

"Whose house are we at?" Puck questioned while sniffing the flowers in the hanging planter.

"We're at the infirmary," Hope answered as she stepped inside.

Puck started going in too but then realized Sabrina wasn't budging from her spot on the porch looking over the camp as streams of orange, red, pink, and yellow danced across the sky. The day was already getting chilly with the setting sun and a shiver ran up Sabrina's spine. They had already been in this future for a day. So far they didn't know how to get home, how they got there, or if they had any chance of living through it. They had just experienced one of the worst hit and run attacks yet and it left houses in ruins, people in shambles, and their littlest daughter in critical condition. What else could happen?

"You're shivering," Puck said from beside Sabrina, looking at the sky also. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a tear slide down her face.

"Am not," she retorted as she wiped her eyes quickly and sniffled.

"Your lips are blue," he pointed out.

"Are not," she insisted.

"Your teeth are chattering," he said, listening as she tried to stop them. Early that morning it had been sunny and warm. Now, it was breezy and frigid. A typical Ferryport Landing spring night.

"No, they aren't," she said as they started up again. She had sat down on the last porch step, not taking her eyes off the sky.

"Your arms have goose bumps," he said slyly, sitting next to her.

"That's what you think," she responded, trying to casually hide her arms. Puck chuckled.

"Face it Grimm, you're freezing. Let's go inside," he started to stand up but was surprised when Sabrina suddenly caught his arm and pulled him down again.

"I'm not ready to go in yet," she whispered, not wanting to see the hurt and crying faces. She also didn't want to stay outside alone though.

"Well, I can't let you turn into a Grimm-sicle," he said, making her smile in memory of the old line. Then he stretched his pink fairy wings and wrapped the right one around Sabrina. She was pleased by his radiating heat and involuntarily moved closer to him. She gently put her head on his shoulder unsure. He stiffened quickly and relaxed, hoping she hadn't noticed.

"Puck, what are we going to do?" she whispered, tired of taking charge. She really needed his rare and confident good advice right then. There had been another question raiding her mind that neither she nor Puck knew or probably wanted to know the answer too. She decided to muster the courage to ask her older self later.

"Well, we'll do what we can," he said without hesitance. "We will stay safe, stay together, and learn more about our kids," - at this last remark Sabrina raised her eyebrows - "What? They're my kids too. Anyway, and we'll learn what we can do to change the future," he concluded.

But Sabrina saw the biggest flaw in the plan:

"Puck, how do we change the future if we can't get back to the past?"

That question made him think. He seemed deep in thought and then a smile spread across his face.

"I don't know, but we _will_ find a way. You know, my awesomeness can do anything."

Sabrina smiled lightly as his usual cockiness returned. They stood up- his wing still warming her- and faced each other. Suddenly she felt herself leaning closer to his face until they were practically touching noses. 'Wow, this might be the start to our official relationship,' she thought hazily and with mixed feelings as she closed her eyes and leaned forward on her tip toes, noticing he had inconveniently grown taller since the last time he had kissed her at twelve. She leaned a little farther until it felt like their lips barely -if not at all- brushed and then-

"Hey, get a room!"

Sabrina and Puck quickly jumped apart with flaming faces to see Hope smirking in the doorway to the medical 'tent'.

"They told me to come and get you because it's not safe for you to be out here alone after hit and run attacks but I didn't think I'd end up getting my eyes burned by your 'hey, we survived a war! Let's make out!' tactics." Once again Sabrina and Puck's faces burned bright red and they followed Hope while putting as much distance as possible between them. Which wasn't much considering how packed the infirmary was. But as Sabrina was walking Hope turned her head and wiggled her eyebrows. Though this was an annoying gesture Sabrina thought she saw the slightest hint of pink on Hope's cheeks. Was she embarrassed and covering it up?

Sabrina then looked up at the infirmary inside and couldn't believe how house like it was. It had yellow walls and though many beds, it seemed to be spacious. They walked in further and noticed a large gathering around one of the beds. Sam stood to the right while others chattered quietly around as Puck and Sabrina made their way through behind Hope. Sabrina heard her name among the whispers and held back the urge to tell them to shut up. All the tension was getting to her and the big eyed Everafters were not helping.

"Move people!" Hope shouted as they pushed through the last layer of crowd to the bed on which the little auburn haired girl lay ashen. She was unconscious and her broken arm was slightly raised.

"Desty's arm is swelling. We are going to have to set it," Nurse Pratt said.

"We just need Jack for the arm. It will have to heal in normal time. Puck can heal her ribs and cuts and bruises," older Sabrina said, while her younger self wondered again what that meant. She decided she would ask Hope as soon as the chance came.

Older Puck was there too and Sabrina wondered how they had gotten there so fast. She also wondered who Jack was. Didn't Sam mention him and some girl?

Older Sabrina looked at her husband and they shared a long glance and then a nod. Slowly chitter-chatter rose among those around making younger Sabrina anxious. Older Puck moved next to Desty and put his hand flat on the arm that wasn't broken but had a long gash on it. Suddenly his hand and the skin it was touching started glowing a warm gold color.

"Look!" Sabrina whispered to younger Puck, even though he was watching. In amazement they watched as the wound slowly healed and when older Puck took his hand away it left a small scar.

"I am so cool," Puck said watching his older self as he moved his glowing hands over his daughter's skin and healed it.

"How does he do that?" Sabrina asked Hope who was standing there as if this happened all the time. Maybe it did?

"Well my dad is a fairy and a king. Like I told you already, the king has special powers and things to help the people in his kingdom," Hope explained.

"That's amazing!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Then he can just save anyone who is dying!"

Hope's face then took on a sour look. "Not quite. See there's a catch. Every time he does that he takes the pain instead. It's not as bad but, like, if he healed someone with a sword in their stomach he might die. See, Desty is younger so she can die easier and that's why it's not that bad for my dad. He heals really fast himself, I guess. We all do. If my dad heals the ribs and cuts and she just has a broken arm she should be fine in no time. She will probably be bouncing around by tonight." Sabrina smiled. She already liked Desty and didn't want to lose her. She was her future daughter.

"That doesn't make sense though," Puck said, puzzled. "Oberon was king of faerie and wasn't able to do that."

"My parents haven't told me it all but it also has something to do with being a Grimm. You know you are a Grimm when you married my mom. That I guess was when you got your kingly powers. You had to marry first. I think it had something to do with marrying a mortal. It's confusing," Hope looked slightly exhausted, as if giving the answer was too much work.

Sabrina looked around and saw a much less bloody and bruised Desty on the bed and she couldn't help but smile at how brave older Puck was to take the pain from their daughter. He didn't even seemed fazed by the new comer pain and instead wore his usual smile as he casually hugged older Sabrina from behind.

Older Puck spun around quickly and looked at his younger self, who was still chatting with Hope.

"Did you get hurt?" he asked, as if just remembering something. Sabrina realized the question was geared more toward her.

"No, we're okay. Just muddy," Sabrina said, pointing to their mud encrusted clothes," will Desty be okay?"

"Don't worry. We need to get her arm fixed and she needs a bit of rest but she will be fine."

"Dad, is the Scarlet Hand gone?" Hope asked.

"Yeah and the fight wasn't as bad as it looked. We took a lot out."

"Good. That was a weird hit and run attack, huh?" Hope said.

"Yeah but they took some magical items from the Hall of Wond-" older Puck was suddenly cut off.

"Yo, someone called?" Sabrina turned to see a tall boy walk into the room and maneuver his way through the people. Sam stood up and went to meet him.

"Jack," he said, a smile lighting his darkened features.

"Aw, God Sam, you look horrible," Jack said and the whole room laughed. Sabrina started laughing along though she really didn't know what was so funny. She also noticed that Jack's eyes were extremely turquoise. They were bright like something she had never seen before. They contrasted nicely with his pale, lightly freckled skin and strawberry hair.

"So I heard the munchkin got into trouble," Jack said as he made his way over to the bed. Something about the way he moved and how people moved for him instead of him moving for them made Sabrina feel alert and like there was something she didn't know. It unnerved her.

"Jack, her left arm is broken and jarred. We think she might have a concussion. Puck fixed everything else," older Sabrina said, anger, happiness and sadness tinting her voice. Older Puck stood next to her and rubbed her shoulder lightly.

"Kay, I'll check her out" Jack said. He put his hands on Desty's skin and brushed them lighter then Sabrina had ever seen over it. It was like just being near her he could tell what was wrong. It was incredible. He started with her arms and moved to her waist and ribs, lifting her tattered clothes up to get a better feel. For some reason that made Sabrina feel weird like- this boy is touching this little girl. It gave her the chills. Then he skimmed Desty's face and moved to her neck and shoulders. He then went down to her legs and ankles, checking her bare toes last.

"Well not bad. Her ribs and stuff I assume you already healed are fine. Her arm is pretty swollen but I can set it and it should heal quickly. By the way her ankles swelling it may be sprained. I can fix her arm-"

Jack was cut off by the sound of the door opening and slamming as someone else came in.

" What. The. Hell. Happened."

* * *

**Yay! Mystery! So I hope you liked the chapter and the Puckabrina moment. There is a hint to who this mysterious person is in the fourth chapter. **

**So I have a question for everyone out there reading this fic. I've noticed some people post random questions so I'm starting to too because I enjoy answering them and thought you might also :D. The question for the week is:What is a word or word phrase that you say/or think you say way too much?**

**I will tell you my answer in chapter six. See ya next week! (You know as long as I can get on).**

**P.S.- Did anyone noticed how many smiles I used? That's how happy I am :D**

**Other P.S.- If any one has questions feel free to ask. I reply to my reviews either through PM (if your a member) or A/N (if you are not a member).  
**


	6. Ruined Moments and Mice

**OMG! Now we get to find out who the mystery person is *cue creepy music*. Sorry for not updating yesterday but I lost track of time and didn't have a computer. Okay, I'm done making excuses now. **

**So thank you to all who gave me beautiful reviews. They made rainbows and unicorns explode in my ind (that's a good thing). So shout outs to: Mrs. Puck , The Queen of Valencia Torgue , Scarlet Wolf, lizalot, plaincrazysuckup, DangItPopsicle (Uh, I'm glad you like the fic...), and Funk-tastic.**

**To answer some reviewers questions:**

**Scarlet Wolf: I have no interest of being turned into a carrot (Lol). I don't like them. Thank you for reviewing and I'm hoping you will continue to like where the story is going. Nottingham got into the room by using a magical item that is vaguely mentioned in his description. Yeah, I took the storm part straight from book five... as of the going into the future. Let me know if you have anymore questions or just are enjoying the story. Thanks!**

**Also Jack is not Daphne's offspring. Him and the new girl who comes in will be explained in this chapter and more thoroughly in the next. They are quite odd but very important. **

**I'm glad everyone liked the fluff moment. There will be some more soon. :D**

**This chapter is one of the reasons this fic is rated T. It's just because people survived a war and are happy so they want to kiss. Just a warning for everyone.  
**

**And now we can carry on and I shall let you read the chapter. **

**Time to Time**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Ruined Moments and Mice  
**

The crowd separated again to reveal a girl, probably around Sabrina's age, who was the spitting image of Jack. She was encrusted in mud, but who wasn't? Her violently turquoise eyes scanned the crowd, widening a bit at seeing younger Puck and Sabrina, and kept moving.

Sabrina swore she was seeing tears form in the girl's eyes as she scanned the crowd again and again as if frantically looking for someone. The girl started breathing heavier and heavier, looking slightly hysterical. Sabrina also heard murmurs from those around her: from one person she heard, 'that girl could kill us all,' and she subconsciously nudged in closer next to Puck. Who was this girl?

"Alice," Sam said from behind Jack. The girl spun in his direction, and her features lit up completely.

It was a matter of seconds before she'd darted into Sam's arms.

"God, Alice. You just interrupted everything." Jack complained.

"Whatever," she said back, voice cracking slightly, and then she turned back to Sam.

People started moving again and quickly got back to their task of helping Desty, but Sabrina watched Alice and Sam intently as they continued their reunion.

"I thought I'd lost you," she whispered into his shirt.

"I know. I was worried for you too," he kissed the top of her head gently while she sobbed against his chest. "Did you get hurt?"

"No, just a few scratches. I got pushed into the mud though, and I had total control," she said, gesturing to her filthy clothes. 'Control?' Sabrina questioned inside her head. Then Alice looked Sam over and saw his arm.

"Sam!" she exclaimed, trying to get a better view. Sabrina had to hold back a gag at the bloody coat scraps wrapped around the wound.

"It's okay. Let them take care of Desty. She needs all the help we've got. I can wait," he babbled.

"No. Let me take care of it," she then grabbed his hand and led him upstairs.

Sabrina followed silently and saw them enter a room with a bed in it. It seemed as if the house was huge and there were so many rooms that she wondered if they could possibly ever need so much room for hurt and sick people. There were chests and dressers in the room, and Alice opened one up and took out bandages and healing cream. Sabrina silently watched through a crack in the door as Alice ordered, "Sit down," and gestured to the bed. Sam did as he was told and she sat gently in his lap.

Alice quickly undid the coat scraps and threw them in a nearby trash bin. She took great care in cleaning Sam's arm and he watched her without flinching once. She then wrapped it up tightly and it didn't look as bad.

"Thank you," Sam said as he turned her around in his lap to face him and gently kissed her.

"Mmhm," she said, kissing him back. His hands went around her waist and hers around his neck. Sabrina was smiling until the girl screamed. Really loud.

"Alice! What's wrong?" Sam asked, worry lacing his voice.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! IT'S A MOUSE!" she screamed as she jumped off Sam's lap and ran into the hall, barely avoiding noticing Sabrina. Sam went downstairs after her as Sabrina looked into the now empty room and saw a flash of- blond? Were there blond mice?

And of course, all of Alice's shouting led to a commotion downstairs. People started jumping and screaming. Sabrina walked down and saw the mouse in between Nurse Pratt's stomping legs.

"Stop! Don't hurt the mouse! It must be rare to have such blond fur and beady green eyes!" Just as snow white said this, the mouse dashed out of the room and under a door. Then everyone was still screaming and running outside.

"What happened?" older Sabrina asked, standing in the doorway with Desty.

"There was a mouse!" two girls screamed in unison. Sabrina almost recognized them as the ugly stepsisters, but these two girls were beautiful.

"Thank you, I had gotten that much," younger Sabrina could tell that her older self was trying to not roll her eyes. "Why is everyone running outside?"

"Because there is a mouse!" a bird squawked.

"Aren't you supposed to, like, eat mice for breakfast?" Hope asked the large bird with a smirk on her face. It stuck its middle feather on its wing up and shot her the bird. Hope laughed "That, my friend, is hilarious".

"A mouse won't kill anyone. Everybody, get inside," older Sabrina said.

"No, there's a mouse!" Alice shouted, still jumping about outside and staring at the ground.

"A mouse? A stupid mouse? God Alice, you're like the freaking devil and you're scared of a mouse?" Her -Sabrina assumed anyway- twin said with an eye roll.

"Excuse me Jack, but mice are disgusting," she responded.

"God you're such a girl," he accused.

"Oh well, I guess that makes two of us," and then the bickering went on while Sabrina wondered why there were a couple normal seeming kids in a place like Ferryport Landing.

"You call her the 'Devil' because she's your sister," Sabrina mused aloud, understanding the nick name. She laughed softly until she saw the odd looks that were coming from Hope, Jack, Alice, and Sam.

"Uh, sure. Yeah, more on that later," Jack said, his teal eyed stare making her feel weird.

As Jack and Alice bickered with a watching audience, Sabrina looked around and noticed Puck standing against the door with a smirk on his smug face.

"Why are you smiling?" she questioned.

"It was just a mouse," Puck said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but mice could have fleas, lice, or ticks!" Sabrina answered, deciding she would stand up for Alice. She actually kind of like the girl. She and Hope were sarcastic and funny.

"Hey!" Puck said accusingly, "I don't have fleas or lice or ticks!"

"Get some ears stinkpot! I didn't say you had that stuff. I said the mouse-" suddenly Sabrina cut herself short as she took in Puck's cocky I-just-got-away-with-something smirk, his defense for the mouse, and his disheveled hair. It was almost as if he had been running. Or scurrying.

"You didn't?" Sabrina gasped as she realized how possibly he did.

"Maybe. Maybe not," he answered with a smirk.

"Who didn't do what?" Hope asked as she joined them back inside the 'tent'.

"You were eaves dropping?" Sabrina accused, narrowing her eyes at Puck.

"Well, I didn't think I would get seen. Also, I didn't think it would be that big a deal," Puck answered. "I wanted to make sure those kids were behaving their selves up there," he added, as if he even cared.

"Wait. You were the mouse? And you were eaves dropping? Oh my God, you're awesomer then I thought! That's hilarious!" Hope snorted as she clutched her ribs in laughter.

Sabrina then rolled her eyes and walked inside with everyone else. She walked up to her older self who was leaning into her husband.

"Tell people to stop spazzing. Puck was the mouse," she told the older couple.

"That's what I figured," her older self said with a smile. "I'm surprised Hope didn't do it. It's refreshing." both Sabrina's smiled.

"Hey, Desty's waking up. Everyone shut up!" Hope yelled as people gathered back around the bed. The little girl's eyelids fluttered and opened staring into the faces of her worried family.

"How do you feel, Desty?" older Sabrina asked.

"My arm hurts a lot," she whimpered softly as. Sabrina wondered who else noticed her future little girl's eyes glistening with the effort to keep her tears in.

"I know sweetie, it has to be set. Jack was going to set it for you but it will hurt. He was going to do it while you were sleeping but then you woke up," older Sabrina explained.

"Jack and Alice have these super sensory skills. They are really good at setting broken bones, locating broken bones, and all that boring stuff," Hope whispered to fill Sabrina and Puck in.

"Will it still hurt after?" Desty asked.

"Yes, but not as much," her mom answered.

"It hurts so bad," she whispered again.

"I know, but he has to do it so it can heal right. Daddy healed everything else but your arm has to heal on its own time, okay?"

"Will it _still_ hurt?" Desty repeated.

"Not as much," older Puck answered. By then, people were starting to shuffle out of the room to allow the little girl to be with her family alone for a while. After everyone, left it was the Grimms, the Charmings, Nurse Pratt, and Jack and Alice.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Don't worry Desty; I'll make it as pain free as possible. And I promise it will hurt less once it's set," Jack said. Then with a smile he added "If it doesn't hurt less you, can let Sam kill me for messing up your arm."

"Okay, but no take backs. Got it?" she asked, her pale, sick face smiling through the pain.

"Got it," he said. Then Desty did something that really confused Sabrina and Puck- using the hand that wasn't broken, she grabbed Jack's hand and put it to her face right near her smiling mouth. Then she let it drop.

"I'm smiling Jack," she said. Sabrina and Puck remained confused.

"I know," he responded with a dazzling smile that reached his gorgeous eyes.

"I'm rolling my eyes Jack," Alice said. Sabrina and Puck just stared at each other.

"Do we have any pain reliever?" Puck asked the Nurse in a quiet tone.

"I'm afraid it won't help in this case," she whispered back.

"Okay are you ready?" Older Sabrina asked as Desty's nervous face returned and she nodded.

"Go ahead Jack," older Puck said.

Very tenderly, Jack manipulated Desty's broken arm. Though Desty's face got a little green around the edges, she hardly made a sound except for a tiny yelp that she bravely cut off. Sabrina could tell she was holding her breath after it. Sam and Alice held her shoulders and older Sabrina held her right hand, and then they all heard a tiny scrape and a clicking sound, and Desty relaxed a bit.

"Oh, that feels better," she said. "Still really bad, but less bad. Thanks, Jack."

"Sure," he said while slightly ruffling her hair. Jack smiled proudly and then everyone was busy again. A sling was put on Desty's arm and she returned to her normal skin color.

" Mommy?"

"Yes Desty?" older Sabrina asked while smoothing her youngest daughter's hair.

"I'm really hungry. Can I get some food please?"

Everyone laughed, and for the first time since Sabrina and Puck had gotten to the future, Sabrina felt safe and content. Like everything would be okay and fine.

Boy, was she ever wrong.

* * *

**Well, now you have met Jack and Alice, the twins. My friends always say it's not a story of mine unless there are twins and they can be deadly when they lose control. That's your hint about them. I know everything might be a bit confusing right now with them but the next chapter explains their story.**

**Also, how was my cryptic-ish ending? I just can't let chapters end happily these days, can I? Oh, well. **

**Thanks again for the nice reviews and to my new reviewers and readers: Welcome to the club!  
**


	7. Shadows, Curses, and why Vegetables Suck

**Hey. I'm sorry it's been like, what? A month since I updated last? I had internet issues and frankly this chapter was completely rewritten for it was rather poor. I've spent hours on it, so I hope everyone thinks it's pretty okay. **

**Thank you for those of you who are still reading this after being deserted for so long. Your reviews were appreciated and I loved them! Thanks to- **Funk-tastic, plaincrazysuckup, limegreenwordmachine, Scarlet Wolf (most of your questions will be answered in this chapter. Except the Jake one.), Mrs. Puck, KENDRA1212, The Queen of Valencia Torgue.

**I tried very hard to make this chapter as least confusing as possible. Again I'm sorry for not updating. Other news we are almost to 50 reviews!**

**So here is the lon awaited chapter of-**

**Time to Time**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Shadows, Curses, and why Vegetables Suck  
**

"How's he look?" A woman asked as she crouched next to her friend who was over looking an unconscious man.

"I think he will be alright. What about his brother?" She asked back.

"He is already getting up and helping others."

"Good. We are lucky the Scarlet Hand left when they did. It's probably for the worse but for now it was helpful." The woman with the dark, short hair said to her colleague. Then she slowly stood up as her name was called.

"Have you heard the news?" A very out of breath person asked as he ran up. The woman with the short, dark hair and her friend with the dark, long red hair shared a look.

"Why of course," the red head answered, "Hope has come back from the mission safe and sound."

"Yes, and Desty had gotten hurt but is now fine," the other girl said. "We will be on our way to the Mess tent as soon as we check everyone here. They look fairly well so far."

"No, no. That is not the most important news. The younger versions of Sabrina and Puck are here. I don't know if it's true or possible but that's the rumor. Can you believe it?"

After the man had spoken these words The two women shared a glance, then broke into a fast sprint to the other side of the camp. The dark haired one surged forward based on anger. _How could she do this? _She thought. _We talked about such things but I never thought she would do this sort of crucial thing without further discussion with me! Bringing the younger version of herself and Puck to the future! What could she be thinking? She may have ruined any chance we've got at winning this war._

O*o*O*o*O

Sabrina had practically sleep walked from the medical 'tent' to the mess hall. She was so exhausted that a few times Puck had grabbed her shoulders to spin her in the right direction.

"Are you tired?" she mumbled to him. Somehow Hope was still talking animatedly with Alice, Jack, Xavier, and Sam. She guessed that time traveling was just that exhausting. Or it could've had to do with the unexpected attack they just suffered.

"Yeah," he said with a yawn. "But I'm too hungry to sleep."

Right then Sabrina's stomach growled and Puck laughed.

"Calm the beast" Hope said, walking over. Sabrina gave a smile. Desty laughed and Sabrina momentarily felt sad that the little girl didn't get completely healed.

As was predicted, Desty's ankle was sprained and she couldn't walk. Since she was half fairy she had wings but the nurses said she should stay on ground to be safe. She was too tired to use them anyway so when it was time to go to the food tent older Puck picked her up and walked with his wife, Charming, and Snow White. Sabrina had to admit that older Puck carrying Desty made her feel a little better about him becoming more mature although she didn't know why.

"Is the food here normal?" Sabrina asked as they neared the mess tent. She could already tell that it, much like the medical tent, was in no shape or form tent-like.

"Uh, opposed to what?" Jack asked in a confused voice.

"Uh, opposed to purple steak?" Sabrina answered without thinking. She could smack herself on the head. These future kids must think she's a freak.

"Oh, right granny Relda used to make wacky food. So cool" Hope said as they entered the over large tent filled with tables and chairs. "no our food is boring"

"Boring is normal which is good" Sabrina smiled as she sat down while the adults sat at the end of the table. She was glad that so far she wasn't being treated very different. Hope acted very nonchalant about everything and it seemed as if the rest of the gang followed her lead. It was reassuring to know that not everyone was trying desperately to hide their shock. Sabrina started to feel the tension in her stomach knot up. She felt several pairs of confused, worried, and shocked eyes staring through her back, wondering what on earth had brought her to this wild future. She knew that soon shock and angst would overcome people and they would question her and Puck, looking for thorough answers. She dreaded having to face the people who will look at her with pitying eyes, eyes that made her feel hopeless and like she would never get out of the future.

"Here ya go sweetie" a recognizable voice said. Sabrina looked up to see Farrah the Blue Fairy setting a plate in front of her. Farrah winked at her and walked away. Sabrina smiled knowing at least not everyone here was a complete and total stranger. She quickly dug in to her meal and was happy to taste chicken and mashed potatoes. Puck was finishing serving two by the time she was done with her potatoes and glanced at Sabrina. She met his glance and they both shared the same question- when would the calm façade break and they would be drowned in questions?

"Desty, eat your vegetables," Older Sabrina said from the other end of the table noticing her daughter was picking the carrots and broccoli out. Desty pouted at the order.

"Ha, mom got you this time," Hope taunted with a side of uneaten veggies in a corner of her plate too. Her mother sent her a stern look but after so many years of saying the same to Hope, she simply had given up long ago.

"Desty, you need the strength. It will help your arm and ankle get better," Then older Sabrina turned back to the adult conversation though older Puck watched his youngest daughter from the corner of his eye, a smile playing on his lips.

"Okay mommy" Desty answered with the perfect innocent smile. Then she hummed a few notes and some floating lights appeared. Pixies! She whispered softly to the pixies and they whisked away to follow her orders.

Before Sabrina could ask Desty about the exchange she felt something soft brush against her leg, and then wet and slobbery coat the skin between her pants and socks. She jumped and immediately thought of Elvis but then realized he wasn't in the future. She missed the reassuring thought of it.

Then a huge brown bear appeared next to Desty. It looked like a bear to Sabrina but she quickly realized it was a _dog_.

"Sh, Ringo! Get down. Get down!" the little girl whispered shoving the dog's massive head under the table. Sabrina remembered seeing the pup and wondered what happened to his family. Before the thought of family enveloped her in a doubtful embrace, Sabrina shoved it out of her head and moved her attention back to the bear slash dog of Elvis' future family.

"Here," the little girl muttered, trying to casually drop her veggies in her lap where his head rested. His tongue lolled above the table and captured her bread that was resting on the edge. "Ugh, fine. Take it but eat all the nasty stuff too." then as an afterthought Desty added. "Try not to poop colors again. It's been making mommy suspicious."

Sabrina had to let a tiny laugh escape her lips, the first one that was truly full of amusement since coming to this time. She noticed older Puck smirk and younger Puck was grinning, undoubtedly thinking of a way to use the colorful dog dodo for his evil tricks. Before Sabrina could stop herself words burst out of her mouth.

"I'm really glad you didn't die Desty," she immediately covered her mouth with her hands.

"Well, duh, she's only your seven year old daughter." Hope replied with an eye roll.

"Yeah but that was a really close call," Sabrina answered earning odd looks across the table.

"Please, Desty screams danger" Xavier snorted.

"Really?" Puck asked while Sabrina looked like she was about to smack the excitement right out of his voice. Hope, Xavier, Sam, and the twins nodded vigorously while Desty looked down shyly.

"I'm not that bad…" She said before immediately voices cut in.

"Yeah you are. The only thing that made this," Sam gestured to her broken arm and sprained ankle, "significant was that the Scarlet Hand did it to you and not you to yourself."

"They've hurt me before…"

"Yeah but this was probably the worse. You could put them to shame with what you somehow get yourself caught up in on your own."

"Like what?" Sabrina asked, unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Well, there was that one time she tripped on the stairs and managed to fall up the whole flight resolving in numerous bruises and tons of tears. I have never seen anyone fall up stairs like that before." Jack said. A strong glare came from Desty who was starting to pout. But of course it looked adorable and made Sabrina's heart ache at the remembrance of Daphne and the only possible reason that she hasn't been seen in the future.

"They were slippery!" Desty cried, coming to her own defense.

"Or the time she made everyone gather around the tallest watch tower we have and stood on top and told everyone to watch her fly. Then when she jumped off she forgot to use her wings and Puck had to catch her before she became a human pancake." Alice said with a slight laugh.

"My wings were malfunctioning!"

"You don't even know what malfunctioning means," Hope said with an eye roll. Then she added before her sister could object, "There was the time she started crying because mom wouldn't let her fight and train with us and she cried so hard she threw up."

"I was getting sick…" Desty trailed off knowing it wasn't true.

"Once when the Scarlet Hand attacked, she was flying 'away' from the battle but instead flew into it. She kept flying and flew straight into Mayor Heart who was all 'off with the head!' on her. It was hilarious until the pick axe came out. Then it got a little tense and we had to make sure she didn't lose any limbs." Xavier said, ruffling Desty's hair. Puck looked excited. A pick axe is one weapon that Granny doesn't keep in her purse or house. What he could do with it was still a mystery.

"That doesn't count!" Desty shook her small fist in Xavier's amused face.

"There was also the time she picked a gun up and was going to shoot a Scarlet Hand soldier but she was holding it backwards. Would've been blown to bits."Sam shook his head but held a smile. "Good thing mom caught you huh, Desty?"

"Stop!" Sabrina suddenly said. She couldn't take it anymore. Everything was so messed up and dangerous in the future. Guns, pick axes, wings, stairs, even not getting your way were now a safety precaution. She was starting to feel claustrophobic, as if the room was closing in and everyone just kept being pushed closer and closer. Why was everything such a joke? It seemed like death and pain were simple inconveniences in this world. And that's where she was too. Not a different time but a different world where there was no promise of safety or of a long life. It was constant danger that Sabrina's future kids couldn't avoid. It sucked.

"Well, in conclusion Desty is fine and stuff that's bunnies and rainbows." Hope answered dully.

"Sabrina?" Sabrina looked down the wood table to where her name came from. Older Puck was staring at her attracting the attention of several others as well.

"Yeah?" She asked hoping he wouldn't start questioning her.

"You're around fourteen, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," she responded, thankful he didn't ask anything more.

"That's good." He turned away to go back to his conversation.

Sabrina nodded but didn't say anything more. Instead she concentrated on the way her older self acted around Puck. They weren't old but were more mature then a person in their twenties although Puck still had his bright green eyes that sparked with mischief. They held hands while they ate and talked with Charming, Snow, and Robin Hood and some of his Merry Men. Sabrina had also caught sight of King Arthur visiting the table a few times. They seemed to look casual but beyond that mask there was tension, nerves, and slight worry. Sabrina knew they were talking about what went wrong and why her and Puck were in the future. She decided she didn't want to know and went back to her food.

While Sabrina ate she notice Hope, Sam, and Desty ate like Puck. They had several servings and never seemed to get full. Sabrina wondered if food magically appeared because it seemed like these kids could empty the camp of its food in a day. Xavier ate the same way and seemed to fit in with everyone with his nonchalant attitude.

Next Sabrina casually glanced at Alice and Jack. The twins seemed to be normal. Except for their weird eye color and sensory skills, they looked like kids that should be in school. They bickered quite a bit but that wasn't beyond the usual. Sabrina let curiosity overtake her and she directed her full attention to them.

"So, why are you in Ferryport Landing?" She asked conversationally.

"Why wouldn't we?" The girl asked with an agreement nod from her brother.

"Well, you look so normal and…" Sabrina paused, thinking of a word to describe their appearance. "well, harmless."

At the word 'harmless' Hope did a spit take with her water and tried to survive her laughing fit that turned into a coughing fit. When she recovered she spoke.

"Harmless?" she asked incredulously, still slightly giggling, "Harmless? Really? Of all words you pick to describe them it's harmless?"

Sabrina's eyebrows shot up along with Puck's. To them the kids looked incredibly harmless. Sabrina would go as far as saying that Alice looked fragile.

"Hope," Sam started before getting interrupted by Jack.

"Why wait to tell them? It's not going to hurt telling them sooner than later. In fact, you will probably be better off." He said with a wave of his hand, dismissing the issue as a problem. Alice fidgeted slightly before agreeing with Jack.

Then they all sat in silence. Sabrina wasn't really sure who was supposed to speak first and looked around. Xavier had a bored look on his face along with Hope. Sam and Alice seemed to be sharing some message through eye contact as if saying how much should we tell? Jack simply looked ahead in that weird way he has –like he's listening but not- and Puck just wore a mask of outer confusion at the situation. Sabrina decided she would start in the beginning and get the easy questions out of the way.

"Um, who's your mom?" Suddenly all eyes were on her and she wondered if she had said the wrong thing. Sabrina looked at Puck but he too saw no problem with the question. She looked back to see Alice looking relieved at the simple start.

"Red," Alice replied. And just that three lettered name –color- was enough to drop Sabrina's mouth in shock and to send Puck flying out of his seat.

"What? That psycho had kids?" He screamed. Sabrina was surprised that Little Red Riding Hood, who was very shy and frankly had a terrifying and demonic past, had kids. Puck on the other hand seemed more endangered about the fact that the once little, sadistic girl who had led her 'pet' (which happened to be a Jabberwocky, one of the most ferocious fairytale creatures) to rip off his wings and leave him vulnerable and starting a whole new adventure for the Grimms in New York had created more possible threats to the Grimms. Although the girl had been supposedly healed he still thought that evil was running in her blood. Puck unconsciously put his hand toward his belt loop, only to find it was empty with no sign of his old wooden sword.

"Our mother is not a psycho." Jack simply stated, as if the conversation was already becoming too boring. He, along with the others, was well aware of the attention that was now being planted on their table. Sabrina noticed a few empty seats that were waiting to be occupied at the end of her table. _Only by who?_She wondered.

"Puck, sit down." Sabrina ordered, getting exhausted by his immaturity. Of course she didn't like Red much either but they were warming up to having each other around and she started trusting the timid girl. Puck had always seemed fine around Red too. None the less he sat down but still looked suspicious and cautious, as if Alice or Jack might pull a Jabberwocky out of their pants.

"Look, I don't care what you think about Red but what happened isn't her fault. Whether it is her past or her choices in the future it doesn't land on her shoulders and she didn't know. It doesn't matter anyway because no one can change any of it so suck it up." Sabrina stared wide eyed along with Puck at Alice who had leaned across the table to say her menacing words. Though it seemed like the girl had gotten ahead of herself the moment was still frightening. Alice's eyes were a light blue and getting lighter. She wore a scowl that transformed her face into that of a dark threat. Sabrina let out a breath of air that she hadn't realized she was holding when Sam gently tugged Alice back into her seat.

"Alice, you seriously need to work on your anger management. At this point I will never be able to see again." Jack said. Sabrina stared at him in shock when she realized what he said didn't make sense.

"Jack's can't see." Hope said, seeing her younger mother so surprised. "Sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Puck asked, surely Hope can't mean it like that.

"Yeah, not seeing is like a warning for us" Alice said cautiously.

"Warning for what?" Sabrina asked, her patience wearing thin due to how vague they were being.

"Uh, for when we lose control" Jack answered.

"Lose control?" Puck echoed.

"I guess we should start at the beginning…" Alice trailed off obviously wanting her brother to do the talking.

"So our mom, Little Red Riding Hood, was kind of demented at one point in her life." Jack immediately went into the tale. Sabrina tried to ignore Puck's obnoxious comment of 'oh she was very demented.' and kept listening as Jack continued.

"Well she got married to this guy, Atticus, who had also been really bad but apparently was trying to regain trust and become a good person by saying he was over whelmed by the devil. Red naturally felt his pain at not being accepted and made everyone trust him and such. Then they got married and stuff. So when we were born all was sunshine and rainbows until we turned two and he completely turned and kidnapped Alice and I, taking us to the Scarlet Hand's castle where he had been secretly going to share his information on the rebels. Atticus put us in a dungeon and we didn't see him for weeks. We just sat there and the Hand would bring us food and stuff like that but we were just in the dungeon. Like it was a game to them. They treated us pretty badly but we couldn't get out. I'll say one thing for the Scarlet Hand- once they have you; you aren't getting out on your own. I'll save the sob story cause I know Alice will start bawling" at this comment she hit her twin and he shrugged it off lightly with a smile "and frankly it depressing.

"So, we stayed there a while and then when we were eight Puck and Sabrina broke us out. The Scarlet Hand was really mad about that because what showed their weakness more than their fort being easily accessible? For two years though nothing happened, then one day they hit so fast and hard that no one even saw what was happening before it did. They tried to get a grab Alice and me, saying they had finally figured out a way for them to win, but we were too protected."

Jack paused and Sabrina frowned. They sat in silence as she wondered why they were waiting. Maybe it was a more sensitive topic then they made it seem. She looked at Alice and sees a mask of mixed feelings on her face. Anger, betrayal, sadness, all feelings which Sabrina has undoubtedly felt at one time or another. The girl doesn't shed a single tear but her deep turquoise eyes look like waves threatening to capsize the ship. They have returned to their normal color and she seems to be holding onto Sam for support, as though sitting won't keep her up. Sabrina's gaze lands upon Jack. Everything is still confusing but even though he's telling a dark past he seems neutral, only worried for his sister. Hope and Xavier are talking with Desty, trying to distract the little girl from becoming enthralled into the conversation of the tragic past.

Next Sabrina's eyes lay on Puck. He looks intrigued by the story but in the wrong way. As if he thought it was cool and not someone's life. As if he was just reading a stupid comic book. It overwhelmed her in disgust.

"And then?" Puck finally spoke up, breaking the long silence between the five. Jack looked at him quizzically and Alice butted in.

"The Scarlet Hand realized that if they can't make us their weapons the easy way, then it would just happen the hard way. So in one last effort to capture us, they stabbed us with some magic fluid in a syringe and said an enchantment. It cursed us. The magic twisted our rather normal blood and turned us into-"

Suddenly Alice broke off with deep shudders of breaths. Sabrina noted her eyes lightening again and knew that she was trying not to get mad. She calmed considerably when Jack took over again.

"Monsters. We were turned into monsters. Shadow creatures formed inside us. But we still won out. Sure we have problems controlling the shadow animal inside but we still have the upper hand. It was expected that we would be full fledged destructive animals but we learned control. It's hard but as long as we stay in charge its fine." He blew it off like it didn't matter.

" How do you know when your changing?" Puck curiously yet cautiously asked.

"Well, we know when we have dangers of it when Jack suddenly can't see" Alice answered making eyebrows wrinkle. "When we first got the shadow animals we learned control from our mom, who was taught by Mr. Canis. It was more difficult back then though since we weren't used to it. Then whenever the Scarlet Hand attacks it's harder. We don't know why but think it has to do with them being around us, like they are personally calling the shadows to fight harder against us. Its most likely that it's Atticus who calls the shadows. Once when we were amidst a battle –Jack and I in our own inner one- Jack's shadow somehow hacked into Jack's senses and suddenly Jack couldn't see. That was when we lost it. I saw that he was gone and I couldn't control my own. That wasn't the first time the shadows took over but they had gotten more powerful since the others. It was bad. Now every time the Scarlet Hand attacks or we are especially close to fighting the shadows, Jack can't see. Atticus is always lurking close to us. The closer he is the stronger the shadows become. Usually it takes a day or two for Jaack to be bale to see again, right?"

"Usually a day," he answered. Sabrina noticed he didn't look particularly angry, just annoyed and bored. "Usually our eyes will get really light when the shadows are trying to break through and our resistance is thinning. I notice when I'm starting to lose myself and fix it but Alice doesn't normally. Anger management is her down fall, though it has to be already activated by Atticus for it to take effect."

She looked annoyed at him but didn't object. Instead she continued. "We haven't lost control in a while but we come dangerously close sometimes. I have trouble staying in control but usually gaining it back isn't as hard for me as Jack. He can keep it well though which usually helps me too. We are kind of like opposites in that perspective."

Sabrina ran over this information. Alice and Jack have shadow creatures in them, from a curse. After all these years it should have been lifted by now. Then a brilliant idea popped into her head that she was surprised no one else had thought up.

"What about using the North Wind? It worked for Mr. Canis and Red. There's no reason it can't work for you."

"The kazoo?" Jack asked, serving him an eye roll –that he couldn't see- from his twin.

"It won't work. We tried. For our mom and Mr. Canis, it was just shadows that over took them. For us it's not only a shadow spirit but it's also the curse and it's in our blood. The Scarlet Hand can be stupid sometimes but they really made sure they didn't mess this up."

Sabrina pondered Alice's words. Curses can be lifted, can't they? Maybe if they found a way to fix the curse then the North Wind would work. But how would they get it out of their blood? That must be the only drawback.

"So what do you turn into? You said monsters but what do you look like?" Puck questioned. Sabrina wondered the same thing.

"They don't" suddenly Hope's voice chirped into the conversation. "I've only been around them a few times when they aren't themselves but they look the same. Almost. Their eyes get yellow-ish and clear at the same time and they have different voices. Actually their voices just take on a scary quality but are the same. A normal person could never tell the difference. They aren't animals but more like people. They are freakin' strong too. They can tap into that when in control though. Cheaters. They have a sadistic feeling around them and they talk as if they were just playing a game and nothing mattered. It's kind of more freaky then if they turned into different things." Hope shuddered but was still smirking, as if the whole thing was a joke to her.

They were in an uncomfortable silence then. It was thick with unshed emotion and suddenly Sabrina had to lighten the mood.

"So, who's older?" She asked, not knowing the riot she was causing by just wanting to know the older of the twins.

"Me! You? I'm older!" Both twins said at the same time, glaring at one another.

"I was born first," Jack declared.

"No I was!" Alice said pointedly at Sabrina– who looked like a deer in headlights. Puck, Hope, and Xavier were laughing along with Sam. "I'm a way more mature sixteen year older then you."

"Ha! No you aren't. And that doesn't have anything to do with it."

"Jack, dude, I take immaturity as a compliment." Hope said, Jack nodded in agreement before he continued his argument. "They both are sixteen by the way." Hope added to Puck and Sabrina.

"Yeah, I am. And it totally does. Sam's older then Hope and he is more mature." She stuck her chin up in victory while Xavier spoke his agreements loudly.

"So what? Desty is probably more mature then Hope but she's only seven" Jack said. Sabrina wondered if it were true. She is much more grown up then Daphne and they share about the same age difference as Desty and Hope. Hope was her child so she couldn't be that immature. Then Sabrina remembered how Hope was Puck's daughter too and all dreams of responsibility went down the drain.

"Nah, Desty and I are on the same level," Hope said then thought it out. "Actually I take that back. I think I am more mature. Oh my god, I need to pull a prank pronto before my rep gets ruined by my seven year old sister." Then you could practically hear the gears turning in Hope's mind as sighs echoed around the table. Puck looked excited to hear about his daughter's evil tricks. They talked a bit but Sabrina couldn't listen much longer, for suddenly a wave of tiredness overthrew her and she started nodding off, not really paying attention to anyone or the fact that she was at dinner and not in her bed.

"Jeezums, you kids wolfed that meal down fast." Farrah said, ignoring the fact that Sabrina was sleeping. "Well, this is the last serving of mashed patatahs."

"I love mash potatoes." Hope and Puck said at the same time. They smiled at the coincidence.

"I'll have them" they both said again. Now the smiles were becoming more forced.

"Uh, I'll just set it here," and with that Farrah set the large bowl of potatoes between Hope and Puck and left.

They smiled forcefully at each other -not observing the fact that they had an audience- and stared at the bowl. Seeing that neither would give up they let the smiles fall from their faces and turn into a determined look.

As if someone shouted 'go!' they both reached across the table for the sacred mashed potatoes. Puck was quicker and took them, a smirk on his young face.

Now of course the smart thing to do would have been to split the bowl between the two teens, who were also father and daughter in the future. After all there were at least four scoops of it which is plenty for two normal people. But these weren't normal people. They were fairies who burn through calories like cars burn through fuel. So of course it would be better to fight than share.

Puck smirked at Hope and picked up a spoonful of the prize. He slowly raised the spoon to his lips.

"Don't even think about licking that spoon" Hope said in an overly threatening voice considering the situation.

"Wouldn't dare" Puck said. Then too quick for his future daughter he put the spoon down and licked the top of the potatoes that were in the bowl, making the top covered in his saliva.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" she screamed.

"Oh I totally did" he smirked. Then too quick for him, Hope launched across the table and they both tumbled to the floor.

"Hope!" older Sabrina scolded.

"Are they wrestling?" Jack asked.

"I guess" Sam said. Desty was sitting on Alice's lap and laughing histerically. "She is so immature".

"Puck's gonna win" Jack said. "Guys are stronger."

"Excuse me, you sexist pig? I could kick your butt any day." his twin said. "Hope is going to win".

"You wanna bet?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine! Loser jumps into the Hudson River at midnight!"

Alice hesitated, then smirked, "Get your swim trunks on."

"No. Loser jumps in under wear." He smirked back. Their smirks were like replicas.

"Deal! You better change your Hello Kitty boxers, then." Alice taunted. Then Jack laughed like a maniac.

"Deal!" They shook hands while Puck and Hope continued to wrestle on the floor. The adults were staring in unbelief and Sabrina was starting to come out of her light slumber due to the commotion.

"Oh, mashed potatoes. Yum, I'm hungry for some more." Sabrina then took the abandoned bowl, picked up the spoon, and shoveled a huge helping into her watering mouth. She had gotten hungry since last eating before her short nap.

"Uh oh" Sabrina looked up from her meal to see the twins, Sam, and Desty watching with wide eyes.

"Wha?" Sabrina asked, her mouth half full of the potatoes.

"This should be good" older Puck said with growing amusement.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Puck yelled, staring wide eyed with Hope at the horrible sight in front. Sabrina had eaten all the mash potatoes.

"I licked those for a reason!" Puck yelled at her. "So no one else could eat them!"

"Well-" Sabrina suddenly made sense of the boy's words. "You licked them!" she screamed. Then Hope started laughing and Sabrina spit the gummed mess back into the bowl and started wiping her tongue on a napkin. "You're so gross! Now I'm sick with your disgustingness!"

"Oh mom relax. You're going to be sharing saliva someday anyway" after Hope's wise words everything went silent. Not only the table but the whole room.

Both pairs of Sabrina and Puck turned bright red. The other teens laughed and the adults sighed softly in disapproval. Then older Puck started laughing and soon older Sabrina did, leaving the younger pair straight faced.

"Aw, don't look so serious. I was just joking" Hope said to her younger parents. "It doesn't mean it's not true though."

Sam and Alice snickered and Sabrina couldn't help but laugh too. It was just one of those moments when you laugh at something that you shouldn't but can't stop. She blamed it on being so over tired.

Then she heard the doors to the mess tent burst open but she didn't look. Many people were rustling through and it just so happened that these new comers were late. She guessed they'd be angry about the mash potato shortage.

The footsteps got closer though. The same ones were pounding on the floor in an eagerness to get to Sabrina. Or her table at least. She figured it would be best not to acknowledge them until they do first. Just when the footsteps were right behind her they stopped. Before she could turn around she was pulled out of her seat, turned around, and made to look at the face she was so scared she wouldn't see.

"Daphne!" Sabrina said in joy at seeing the older version of her little sister. She was so happy Daphne had made it into the future and Sabrina turned excitedly to see her sister completely and give her a hug.

Instead Daphne's hands wrapped around her neck.

* * *

**O.o**

**Well, was that unexpected or what? Don't worry though, Daphne isn't demented but angry. I had to find a way to bring her in but I needed it to be unexpected. Also, The two woman at the beginning were Red and Daphne.  
**

**So, what do you think of Jack and Alice? Quite interesting, huh? It took me a long time to try to explain that in a pretty thorough way but I hope there is not too much confusion. **

**I have a question for you all. This chapter was rather long and I was wondering if long chapters were better then short. They most certainly will not all be this length but I could take some of the joking around out. It's up to you all :D Your preference will be what determines how long chapter 8's length will be around.**

**Thanks for reading and I look forward to reading what you thought of this chapter! Till next time (which will be either next Sunday or Sunday after)!  
**


End file.
